Child Issues
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: Cap5:"Happy Endings Issues - Part Two-"- No es lo mismo, Sherlock. - murmuró sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, hoy azules, que alternaban entre la mirada de John y sus labios ansiosamente.- Dejarte besar a dar un beso. Pero no te preocupes, vas a aprender
1. Chapter 1

**Primer intento de escribir, espero que lo disfruten.**

**...**

-¡Mycroft!

- John, si esto no es verdaderamente urgente preferiría no interrumpir mi reunión con el jefe de ministros.

Le había llamado sin pensarlo. ¿Era un asunto de urgencia? Ahora en retrospectiva, no estaba seguro. Pero continuaba exaltado, sentía sus ojos girar de un lado a otro y no lograba mantener la compostura de su rostro. Había salido prácticamente corriendo de Baker st. Es que su convivencia con Sherlock Holmes se las había arreglado para darle una sorpresa tras otra, la cabeza en el refrigerador fue la primera de muchas. Ya se había acostumbrado a encontrar vísceras humanas en sitios donde los alimentos que ambos consumían debieran hallarse.

El violín a las tres de la mañana, decidió que era algo con lo que podría vivir. Incluso en ocasiones el detective ejecutaba melodías arrulladoras con el son de una canción de cuna, como un acto lleno de intensión que le daban a entender que sabia que John estaba aún girando en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño tras una pesadilla reciente. Ya fuera porque Sherlock quisiera presumir sus habilidades deductivas o porque le importaba John, probablemente ambas, de cualquier forma el ex soldado agradecía esos momentos.

Ya no encontraba sitio en el departamento para esconder el arma, el muro de la sala de vez en cuando tenía un nuevo orificio cuando John volvía de hacer sus horas de clínica. En esos momentos suspiraba rogando paciencia y empezaba pensar en un nuevo sitio para esconderla. Sherlock no lo admitiría, pero cuando lo veía llegar y tomar la pistola para guardarla, una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia aparecía en sus labios. Y silenciosamente lo retaban a volver a intentarlo, para que la próxima vez la volviera a encontrar. Era tácito. Pero este se había convertido en un pequeño juego entre ambos, aunque John sospechaba que el único en disfrutarlo en verdad era su compañero.

Explosiones en medio de su cocina. Reactivos que en realidad no debieron mezclarse y Shelock parecía querer probar lo contrario. Manchas en los muebles de orígenes dudosos, uno de sus sweaters favoritos victimizado por una mezcla de ácidos que, según Sherlock, había tenido mayor poder destructivo sobre la lana de lo que había previsto en un primer momento (lo había comentado con mas entusiasmo en sus ojos del que John había visto en un niño con un regalo de navidad frente a sus narices). Los gritos a la televisión (el sujeto del clima estaba mal, no iba a llover en toda la tarde), visitas rápidas de algún sujeto con aspecto terrorífico proveniente de la red de indigentes en su sala, hablándole con naturalidad a Sherlock mientras el discutía con la misma familiaridad.

Llevaban meses viviendo juntos y todos esos aspectos de alguna u otra forma (un balance preciso entre resignación por parte de John y reticencia a cambiar por parte de Sherlock) se habían vuelto parte de la rutina en el 221b de Baker St.

Pero sin duda, nunca había esperado lo que encontró ese mediodía al volver cargado con bolsas del supermercado. Entro a la cocina totalmente relajado y desprevenido, pero inmediatamente creció el desconcierto al encontrarse con Sherlock en medio de su cocina, preparando te, completamente desnudo.

Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo. El autoproclamado casado con su trabajo. Asexual. Desnudo.

-Hum... John. ¿Trajiste la leche?- el detective se giro y le hablo con tranquilidad al verlo. Se veía despeinado y sus ojos soñolientos. Parecía recién haberse despertado. Su voz sonaba grave y ronca, confirmando que acaba de salir del estupor del sueño.

- Sherlock, si, eh... - John dejo las bolsas en el piso y se paso una mano por la frente, masajeándose la sien con un pulgar y el resto de los dedos descansando sobre el puente de su nariz. Inconscientemente como si quisiera cubrirse la vista.- Sherlock, estas desnu... no estas usando ropa.- Se aclaró la garganta con evidente incomodidad. No sabía exactamente a donde mirar. La tarea había sido mas difícil de lo esperado, la piel pálida de Sherlock parecía brillar y se pregunto si algo así era posible. Nuevamente se encontró cuestionando la humanidad de su compañero de piso.

- Obviamente. John, no puntualices lo obvio, ni siquiera tu eres tan estúpido. - Se giro para continuar con la labor, el agua recién hervida estaba siendo vertida sobre su taza. Sonaba perturbadoramente tranquilo, como si aquello fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

- No, no Sherlock, lo que no resulta obvio es el porqué. ¿Que diablos haces en medio de la cocina sin usar tu maldita ropa?- Había levantado la voz al final, señal de que estaba exasperándose. Miraba hacia el techo, el cielorraso, jugando a adivinar las manchas de roschard hechas de humedad. De pronto todas parecian tener forma de un sujeto alto, palido y con un esbelto -y desnudo- cuerpo.

- Haciendo té.- Murmuró sin girarse, aburriéndose de la charla.- Voy a estar en la sala, la leche por favor John.

Así, tranquilamente, con su espectacular trasero al aire (¿de donde habia salido esa palabra?),Sherlock Holmes marcho hacia la sala y se echo a lo largo de su sillón. No dijo nada, al parecer había entrado en uno de sus trances, momento en que parecía mas una gárgola de Notre Dame que un detective. Ahora mismo, John se encontró que compararlo con un David de Miguel Angel era mas adecuado.

Lo llamó por su nombre pero no recibió respuesta. Pensó por un momento en las posibilidades. La noche anterior habían terminado un caso especialmente agotador a nivel físico, habían tenido que disfrazarse como personajes de comic para simular una pelea y Sherlock había pasado en consecuencia varios días sin comer ni dormir. ¿Y si finalmente había pasado? ¿Si quizás el frágil hilo que mantenía la mente de Sherlock Holmes todavía unido a la realidad, aquella que lo volvía un sociópata "altamente funcional" según sus palabras, se había roto?

Oh Dios mio, pensó John con alarma, Sherlock Holmes finalmente se había roto.

Debía salir del departamento, debía hablar con la única persona que quizás podría ayudarle en esos momentos. Mycroft Holmes tendría que suspender su tarea de salvar el trasero del mundo para ayudar a su hermano.

En medio de la calle, a exactamente una cuadra del departamento. John suspiro y mas decidido le respondió al hombre del otro lado del celular.

- Tiene que ver con Sherlock, creo que... creo que finalmente podria estar roto.

Llego al punto de encuentro, nuevamente escoltado por Anthea en uno de los autos de Mycroft. El ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de iniciar una conversación con la muchacha que parecía siempre encontrar su blackberry mucho mas interesante que un medico ex-militar.

El mayor de los Holmes ya le estaba esperando, de pie junto a una ventana, mirando a través del cristal los transeúntes de Londres pasar. Giraba distraídamente su paraguas cuando se volvió para darle a John una de sus sonrisas de reconocimiento, pequeñas, diplomáticas y hasta con una dosis de cinismo.

- John, toma asiento por favor. ¿Una taza de té?

John simplemente negó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de aquella pequeña pero elegante sala de estilo victoriano. Se pregunto donde estarían. ¿La casa de Mycroft quizás? No, no parecia factible.

- Entonces, Dr. Watson, ¿que exactamente hizo mi hermano para asustarlo de esa forma?

Poner en palabras los hechos sucedidos unos momentos atrás en la cocina del 221b de Baker St. le dieron la sensación de quizás había dramatizado demasiado una situación, que no era tan grave como inicialmente había pensado. Pero si Mycroft pensó lo mismo, jamás lo dejo entrever. Se mantenía impasible escuchando con expresión estoica la narración. John lo imagino reaccionando de igual forma ante un tema de importancia nacional, una tarea de contraespionaje o filtración de información que podría costarle a Gran Bretaña la perdida de algunos millones, vidas o cosas de igual importancia.

El hombre mayor asintió una vez terminado, pero no miraba a John. Su vista estaba perdida.

-Maravillosa cosa, la mente de los genios. ¿No lo cree Dr. Watson?

-Mycroft…

Levantó la palma de su mano como para detenerlo.

-Mummy no podía entender la totalidad de la complejidad de un niño genio. Pero… ¿alguien lo hace? Nuestro padre, el señor Holmes, no estuvo ahí para verlo. – suspiró, redirigiendo su mirada a John. Pudo ver algo en los ojos de Mycroft, por primera vez desde que entro a la sala, algo que parecía ser una emoción sincera.- No es hora de ventilar viejos dramas familiares, pero mummy hizo lo que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. No fue fácil criar a un niño como Sherlock, eso no debe sorprenderte… Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces tuve que hacer el papel de su madre. Sherlock no habló hasta los cinco años, aprendió a tocar el violín antes de que usar su voz. Y luego… luego nadie podía callarlo.

Una sonrisa cómplice se extendió en los labios de Mycroft y la expresión en el rostro de John se suavizo. Sintió un deje de ternura al imaginar un pequeño Sherlock, como un angelito con su rostro enmarcado en rizos oscuros.

-Mummy, el señor Holmes ni los tutores entendían el comportamiento de Sherlock en ocasiones. Solía correr desnudo por el jardín…

-Mycroft pero eso no es extraño en los niños. Y… y es Sherlock, aquí ahora, treinta años después… no puedes esperar que…

-John no es solo el jardín, eran sus clases, fiestas familiares, reuniones del señor Holmes con altos mandatarios y mummy con sus amigas de la beneficencia.

-¿Por qué hacía eso?

-¿Por qué un niño genio hace sus cosas? – John se encogió de hombros y suspiro resignado.- Ni yo, John. No lo supe entonces, pero con paciencia logre que empezara a usar su ropa con mayor frecuencia. Por supuesto, no pude lograr eliminar ese, asi como muchos de sus malos hábitos John.

-Y sino sería peor. ¡Que alivio, Mycroft! Francamente si que sabes como tranquilizarme. – El sarcasmo fue obvio, pero ya no se encontraba tan alterado como al principio. Parte de si se hallaba más tranquilo al comprender que, después de todo, aquello era una de las locuras "normales" dentro de los parámetros de Sherlock.

Mycroft se disculpó y tomó una llamada telefónica, alejándose nuevamente hacia el ventanal de la habitación. John dio por aludido de que así terminaba su reunión, y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-John.- Llamó el mayor de los Holmes antes de que abandonara la sala.- Imagino que este incidente no será un motivo para abandonar Baker st… ¿o me equivoco? He pensado que usted es un médico después de todo, no encontrara en… la anatomía de Sherlock nada que le sorprendiera, o que no haya visto antes en el ejercicio de su profesión. Incluso en su carrera militar.

Mycroft no se equivocaba, por supuesto que había visto innumerables hombres desnudos, desde las duchas en su escuela secundaria hasta las improvisadas en su campaña por Afganistán. Se encontró sonrojándose suavemente ante la abrumante realidad, después de todo, si había exagerado un poco. Sherlock era un hombre, como el, al fin de cuentas. Es que no había estado examinando con ojo clínico buscando algún tipo de lesión, no, esa piel era perfecta en toda su extensión ajustándose con precisión a unos músculos que no estaban tan desarollados pero encontraban una armonía casi artística.

El calor en su rostro se pronuncio un poco más, esta vez no estaba seguro de si se trataba del bochorso sentido al haber reaccionado de más, o por la imagen mental de Sherlock desnudo que parecía no querer desprenderse de su memoria.

-No.- carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta.- No Mycroft, descuida.

El hombre le dio otra de sus sonrisas extrañamente cinicas a su salida.

En su regreso a Baker st, le había dedicado unos momentos mas de reflexión al asunto. No, por supuesto que no iba a mudarse, aquello era impensable. Su vida con Sherlock era extraña, pero nunca se aburría. Y Mycroft tenia razón al haberle dicho, tiempo atrás, que eso no era algo malo.

No, definitivamente no lo era. Necesitaba ese estilo de vida que alternaba días de relativa tranquilidad (cuando Sherlock solamente explotaba la cocina) con la adrenalina proporcionada al verse secuestrado por un consultor criminal que tenia el fetiche de vestir con explosivos.

_"Maravillosa cosa, la mente de los genios_", había dicho Mycroft. Y no había podido evitar recordar las incontables veces que se había escapado de sus propios labios la misma palabra para referirse a las deducciones del detective.

También una serie de imágenes se abrieron lugar en sus cavilaciones. No tenia idea de la vida de Sherlock antes de haberse mudado a Baker st. "Mummy" era un personaje más bien anecdótico antes de esa charla con el mayor de los Holmes. La primera vez que Sherlock y Mycroft pelearon frente suyo, su madre había sido nombrada. Pero no recordaba haber vuelto oír nada sobre ella los meses posteriores durante su convivencia con Sherlock. ¿Cómo seria tal mujer? Si tuviera que inferir por lo comentado, sonaba a una persona bastante normal, abrumada e incapaz de poder controlar a un niño con capacidades extraordinarias.

Ingreso al departamento e hizo los diecisiete escalones hasta la entrada con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, había imaginado a un pequeño Sherlock corriendo desnudo por toda la casa con la misma diplomacia que usaria para decirle a los adultos que todos estaban equivocados.

En la sala, todo parecía estar exactamente como lo había dejado. Incluido Sherlock.

-… mi teléfono John, no me lo haz pasado.

-Sherlock otra vez … Acabo de llegar al departamento, acabo de entrar a la sala, no puedo escucharte ni pasarte objetos y definitivamente no podemos pactar arreglos si no estoy aquí presente. Por dios santo… Sherlock, ¿estás escuchando al menos?

John se esforzaba por buscar la mirada del detective consultor. Trago en seco cuando Sherlock, aun desnudo, se sento en el sofá en el cual segundos antes había estado echado a lo largo. Mirar a los ojos, ese sin duda era un punto seguro. Mirar a los ojos. Pero ya no se sentía tan confiado, cuando Sherlock hizo lo que solia practicar con frecuencia. Su mirada viajo de un extremo al otro de John, prestando atención a pequeños detalles seguramente invisibles para el ojo humano normal, y abrumadoramente obvios para él. Lo estaba analizando, y cuando termino fruncio sus labios.

-Mycroft.- susurró.

-Sí.- Carraspeó el rubio, usando toda la firmeza aprendida en su entrenamiento militar para sostenerle la mirada.- De hecho si.

-¿Y que se supone que quiere ahora mi querido hermano? Comienzo a pensar que disfruta raptándote, John. Cuidado, no vayas a convertirte en su hobbie favorito. – Habia una nota de rencor mal disimulado en el tono que había usado. Se estiro para alcanzar el arco y su violin, y fue ahí cuando John no pudo tolerar mucho más.

Con un bufido se puso de pie violentamente antes de marchar decidido a la habitación de atrás, no había estado muchas veces en el cuarto de Sherlock y tenían un tacito acuerdo de no entrar sin permiso a sus mutuas habitaciones, pero no le importó y jaló una de las sabanas sobre la cama de su compañero. La arrastro de vuelta a la sala y la arrojó sobre un ligeramente sorprendido Sherlock.

-Ahí tienes, bien. Bien.- Se repitió John, dejando escapar el aire contenido.- Ahora bien, vas a escucharme.

La fracción de segundos que duró su sorpresa cedió, dando lugar a una sonrisa divertida.

-Bien… Sherlock, ser tu compañero no es fácil. Un dolor en el trasero muchas veces, no voy a negar que la dosis de diversión es algo que también ha aumentado en mi vida. Como ya dije, nunca es aburrido. Y Dios sabe que he empezado a encontrar normal cosas a las que nadie debería acostumbrarse…

-¿Qué es exactamente todo esto? El punto, John. – La sonrisa ladina no abandonaba el rostro de Sherlock. Se estaba divirtiendo, no hacia falta que le explicara, el sabia de que estaban hablando. Pero en esas ocasiones encontraba francamente entretenido poner en esa clase de aprietos a su blogger.

-¡La desnudez!- gritó. Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de hacerlo, un apenas detectable rubor coloreo sus mejillas.- Lo que quiero decir es que, esta bien por mi. Es decir… todo esta bien. – Terminó tranquilamente, mirándole a los ojos.

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso, John. – Aclaro Sherlock, impasible pero sin dejar de hacerle frente a la mirada de John. El ex militar endurecio su expresión.

-Nunca lo haces…

-Exacto.

Continuaron en esa lucha de voluntades, mirándose a los ojos sin parpadear durante unos silenciosos y eternos segundos más.

-No mientras la señora Hudson este aquí, no queremos matarla de un infarto.

-No seas ridículo, dudo que su corazón sea tan frágil. Pero no planeaba hacerlo.- Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-No si tenemos visitas.

-Nunca tenemos visitas.- Rebatió, pero ante la mirada insistente de John se encogió de hombros.- No ante las "visitas".

-Bien. Creo que podemos lograrlo… Yo, voy a sorprenderme un par de veces más pero eventualmente voy a acostúmbrame. –Aquella declaración, Sherlock dedujo, estaba diriga especialmente a el mismo como un intento de tranquilizarse. Un suspiro melodramático por parte de Sherlock interrumpio aquel monologo, y nuevamente se echo a lo largo del sofá, cubriéndose con las sabanas y adoptando posición fetal antes de darse vuelta y dar la espalda a John.

-No exageres John, no es como si me fueras a ver asi cada dia. Llevo años durmiendo sin usar nada de ropa, meses desde que nos mudamos juntos y jamás hasta ahora lo habias notado.

-Solo digo que esta bien por mi Sherlock… todo esta bien.

Un gesto de alivio en el rostro del médico, Sherlock no pudo verlo pero lo había adivinado, John era bastante predecible. Se desplomó en su propio sillón y unos

silenciosos minutos después tomó el periódico.

-Gracias. –murmuró, bajo y con su voz profunda solapada por las sabanas. Una de sus comisuras labiales se estiro en una semi sonrisa. Pero tan pronto apareció se fue, empezaba a sentirse aburrido otra vez, necesitaba un caso urgente.

-John… mi teléfono.- Estiró el brazo fuera de su capullo de sábanas, sin siquiera mirar a su compañero. Lo escucho suspirar y ponerse de pie para buscarlo. Siempre lo hacia.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo, aunque avanza lento espero que no pierdan el entusiasmo, pretendo seguirlo. Muchas gracias desde ya y todas las criticas son bien recibidas.

* * *

><p><strong>"PET ISSUES"<strong>

Cuando su padre, Henry Watson, fue llamado a servicio y tuvo que dejarlo por una larga temporada solo con su madre y hermana, John se había sentido triste. Aunque no habían sido especialmente cariñosos, el y su papá eran bastante unidos por aquel entonces. Su ausencia lo había vuelto un niño retraído y apático, y su preocupada madre había tenido que intervenir.

Pese a que llevaba años pidiéndolo (tanto él como Harry), nunca habían tenido una mascota. Por esto cuando su madre volvió de la tienda de mascotas, John casi abandono aquel pequeño duelo personal ante la emocionante idea de tener finalmente el perro que siempre había soñado. Sin embargo el nuevo miembro de los Watson no fue aquel canino esperado, en cambio un crecido gato himalayo llegó esa tarde con su madre. Harry era la que siempre había querido un gato, no era justo.

El gato, cuyo nombre con los años había olvidado (de todas formas Harry se lo cambiaba según su propio humor) era ya demasiado viejo, demasiado orgulloso y malcriado cuando llegó a casa. Y John era su persona menos favorita.

Con los días se las había arreglado para orinar y romper muchas de sus revistas favoritas (su primera playboy totalmente desgarrada), sus historietas, libros, incluso sus sábanas. Había tomado posesión de su cama, de su jumper favorito (raído y hecho una pelota en la caja del gato), y una larga lista de cosas. El odio era mutuo. Y por muchos años habían permanecido así, el gato abusando de su cómoda inmunidad (mamá y Harry le creían un santo, pues nunca se metía con sus cosas -gato endemoniadamente listo-) y John odiándolo tanto como era posible, alternando momentos de gritos con indiferencia.

Pero en el fondo John siempre fue un blandengue, y era el más centrado en esa casa. Mamá trabajaba demasiado, para cuando Harry y el se volvieron adolescentes ella tenía tantos turnos extras como le era posible. Su hermana con los años se había vuelto más fanática de las salidas nocturnas y la intensa vida social. En consecuencia, el único en estar ahí para el gato había sido John. John siendo el único que recordaba que debía comer. John cambiando la caja de arena. John pasando sus sábados en la noche, solo en su sala, mirando maratones de Dr. Who en la televisión. John, el que prefería quedarse leyendo un buen libro de biología y comiendo un sándwich de mermelada encerrado en su habitación.

Con el tiempo, el gato y el habían encontrado un extraño equilibrio. Ya no le molestaba tan seguido y hasta, si el animal consideraba que John estaba siendo lo suficientemente aceptable, se acurrucaba junto a él en el sofá o la cama. John por su parte, cuando consideraba que el gato se estaba portando especialmente bien, pasaba sus dedos por el pelaje acariciándolo. Aquello, descubrió, era algo que los relajaba a ambos, aunque ninguno lo llegara a admitir. El gato y John no se agradaban, pero cuando el felino falleció y su madre lo llamó a la universidad para contárselo, John sintió un pequeño malestar que no le permitió prestar atención total a su clase de química orgánica.

- Fue la madre, tuvo que ser la madre.

- Excepto que no fue la madre, Sherlock.- murmuró John detrás de los documentos de su caso más reciente. Aquello les tenía ocupado desde hacía varios días, no habían dormido, apenas si habían comido. No era realista la forma en que Sherlock parecía tener la energía suficiente como para caminar por toda la sala de manera tan hiperactiva. Sus dedos hiperquinéticos tamborileaban sobre su muslo, por encima de la tela de su pantalón de pijama, en su barbilla y hasta se alternaban para jalar el cabello oscuro y rizado.

- TUVO que serlo. - Espetó alzando la voz y dramáticamente los brazos.

- Posible, si no llevara quince años muerta. - Sherlock lanzó un gemido gutural de profunda frustración. Aquello lo estaba matando, realmente. Sus ojos se movían intranquilos, los pensamientos parecían atormentarlo y por un minuto John realmente se preocupo por su amigo, parecía estar a punto de hacer ebullición. Su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro estaba más pálido y aquellas ojeras no habían estado tan pronunciadas en algún tiempo.

- Sherlock.

El detective consultor no le respondió, continuaba consumido por su estado de manía.

- Sherlock. - levantó más la voz, arrojando los archivos sobre la mesita de café frente al sofá en el que se encontraba sentado.

Sin respuesta.

- ¡Sherlock!

- ¡John! - le gritó, girándose para verlo. El médico suspiró derrotado y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se sentara en el sofá.

Inesperadamente lo hizo, Sherlock caminó hacia él con pasos lentos y pesados, y a continuación se echó a lo largo en el sofá, desparramando sus largos miembros sobre el mueble y descansando su cabeza sobre el regazo de John.

- Quizás necesites dejar de pensar, un minuto. Vamos a ver un poco de tele basura o algo. - Sherlock no objetaba, pero permanecía todavía tenso y su pierna moviéndose en un tic nervioso.

Uno de esos tantos programas de competencia musical estaba en el aire, una adorable presentadora a la que John reconocía como una antigua cantante con un par de éxitos allá en los noventa, le sonreía a la cámara y anunciaba uno tras otro los participantes. Tras reconocer dos canciones seguidas, John comprendió que esa noche todos los temas formaban parte de un tributo a un grupo musical de los años setenta.

La pierna de Sherlock dejó de temblar y con curiosidad el doctor se fijó en el rostro de su amigo. Sus ojos entrecerrados permanecían ausentes, sin embargo no abandonaban la pantalla. Unos rizos rebeldes le obstruían la visión y sin pensarlo demasiado John los apartó con su mano. Aquel contacto, tan poco familiar, no pareció importante a Sherlock, tampoco cuando John mantuvo su mano sobre su cabello.

- Mummy solía escuchar esta música.- susurró el detective, tan bajo que John apenas había podido oírle. Una risita se escapó de sus labios y se echó para atrás, relajándose completamente en el sofá y enterrando más profundo su mano en el cabello de Sherlock. Era inesperadamente suave y despedía un aroma a acondicionador frutal que le sedaron sus sentidos.

El pulgar fue el primero, movimientos lentos y circulares en la sien imprimiendo una cadencia especial, presionando gentil pero la firmeza suficiente como para sentir bajo su piel el cuero cabelludo y cada hebra de cabello. Luego le siguieron los demás, tanteando el resto de su cabeza con pequeños toques que inconscientemente tamborileaban al mismo ritmo que la música, alternando con dibujos circulares. John había olvidado lo relajante que aquello era, no había acariciado a alguien se esa forma en años. Y esta vez perdió la noción del tiempo mientras lo hacía. De pronto volvían a su cabeza las memorias de aquel viejo gato problemático y con una sonrisa en sus labios, no pudo evitar compararlo con su compañero de aventuras.

Sherlock.

Volvió la mirada hacia su regazo donde el rostro de su compañero le devolvía una expresión indescifrable. Ya no estaba pensando en el caso, John estaba seguro de eso. Pero no pudo determinar que nuevos pensamientos ocupaban la mente de su amigo. Aquellos ojos rasgados, semiabiertos, esa noche la luz de la televisión se reflejaban otorgándole una tonalidad verde. Otros días eran grises, incluso azules. Esa noche más que nunca pensó que se veían felinos. Aquel tonto gato hermoso y orgulloso. Dios, si que era hermoso.

De repente Sherlock cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando mayor contacto con la mano de John. Y este no se hizo de rogar, continuo imprimiendo dibujos imaginarios en el cabello de Sherlock. Un suspiro imperceptible abandonó los labios apenas entreabiertos del detective. La melodía de fondo dictaba el ritmo de los movimientos. Era una vieja canción, John la había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás, y aunque nunca le había prestado atención a la letra, sabía que en algún momento del estribillo la hermosa voz cantaba sobre como el ganador lo tomaba todo.

Sus labios se relajaron en una sonrisa, había empezado a disfrutar bastante aquel momento incluso antes de notar como los labios de Sherlock se movían. Había pensado por unos segundos que estaba hablando, pero no, solo movía los labios articulando palabras pero sin emitir sonido. Aquellas palabras no eran azarosas, no, Sherlock estaba cantando - pero sin cantar- la letra de aquella canción que John recordaba vagamente. Si que se encontraba sorprendido, Sherlock siempre lograba eso, John ni siquiera quería parpadear para no perderse un segundo de aquel momento tan extraño. Se sentía especial, estaba seguro de ser la única persona en el mundo que había tenido el privilegio de ver al único detective consultor en aquel estado de relajación tan... íntimo.

Las pupilas del doctor Watson no se despegaron de sus labios, las palabras brotaban una tras otra y el las seguía sin perder detalle.

_"...side the victory, that's her destiny._

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules..."_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sherlock cuando escucho la suave risa que John dejo escapar. Las mejillas del ex militar se sentían algo caliente y sabia que se había sonrojado, aquello era vergonzoso pero se sentía extrañamente feliz. Con el pulgar de su mano libre delineo el borde el mentón de Sherlock, tanteando la piel y percibiendo la forma del hueso. Bajó hasta la barbilla y allí presionó suavemente, dirigiendo el pulpejo en forma ascendente, de pronto se hallaba delineando el borde del labio inferior. Las palabras continuaban naciendo y algunas sílabas ocasionaban que el labio acariciara involuntariamente el dedo de John. Un cosquilleo le seguía, subiendo desde la punta por su brazo hasta su columna.

En algún momento aquellas palabras ya no eran palabras, y aquel tanteo tímido se aventuró a más. La música llegaba a su final pero los labios de Sherlock continuaban moviéndose, capturando el pulgar de John y acariciándolo. Pequeños besos, es lo que eran, se repartían en los distintos sectores de la piel que cubría el dedo. Era tan suave y mínimo el contacto que no alertaron al doctor. Tampoco cuando empezó a sentir la presión y el calor de su lengua. Tímidamente la punta de su lengua delineaba los patrones dactilares en su pulgar. Y pronto no fue el único, la boca de Sherlock repartió generosamente su atención en los otros dedos de esa misma mano. Atrapándolos entre sus labios, dando pequeñas lamidas, presionando con sus dientes tan sutilmente que John no estaba seguro de si considerarlo una mordida.

Era extraordinario. Tener a Sherlock en su regazo, completamente estirado y relajado con una languidez felina, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello totalmente pálido, tocándole el cabello siguiendo el mismo ritmo que el detective había impuesto para acariciar los dedos de John con su boca. Todo ese cuadro, ese preciso momento, era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Un calor intenso se coló por debajo de su piel, estaba ardiendo, su pulso se disparó y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Sherlock no lo podía ver así de excitado, pero sus labios migraron hasta la muñeca de John. Justo ahí donde la arteria radial golpeteaba con mayor fuerza y a mayor frecuencia. Palpó apenas con sus labios la zona exacta unos segundos antes de presionar su boca en un beso. Una sonrisa confiada, juguetona y John se sonrojó aun más, ahora lo había notado. No hacía falta mirarlo para percatarse de lo alterado que su cuerpo de encontraba. No cuando eres Sherlock Holmes.

La música cesó y la voz de la presentadora inundó la sala, demasiado brusca, demasiado chillona los sacó de su ensoñación. Abba, así se llamaba aquel antiguo grupo, sin perder la sonrisa y pero con una voz tan mecánica que hacia obvio el hecho de que estaba leyendo un tablero por detrás de la cámara. La mujer dio una ligera biografía del grupo musical nacido a principio de la década del setenta, repasando títulos de sus canciones más populares y una pequeña referencia a sus integrantes, quienes antes casados, tras su divorcio y el cansancio mutuo, había resultado en un conflicto irreconciliable que lograra la disolución del conjunto.

Sherlock abrió los ojos de repente, se apartó de las manos de John y saltó del sofá. Quedando completamente de pie frente al buen doctor.

- Ex esposo. - pronunció. John se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, aclarando su garganta y tratando de recomponerse para comprender lo que sucedía.- ¿No es obvio? ¡John! Tuvo que ser la esposa pero no lo fue, ella estaba muerta, pero no sus intensiones. Sibbyl Renton tenía un ex esposo, el tuvo que saberlo todo... oh dioss es brillante. ¡John! Esto es perfecto.

El júbilo repentino descolocó a John. ¿Ex- esposo? Oh claro, lo había leído en algún lugar de los archivos. Se estiró para tomar la pila de papeles que había dejado sobre la mesita de café, pero Sherlock se interpuso entre el y su propósito. El detective se había arrodillado frente a su compañero, una alegría vigorizante palpitaba en todo su cuerpo y su expresión suavizada le dio una apariencia aun más juvenil.

- John, ¿alguna vez he halagado sus capacidades como conductor de la genialidad? Eso por si mismo es brillante.- Su tono de voz fue grave y profundo, generando una sensación incómoda pero placentera en el centro de sus entrañas.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el detective se las arregló para sorprenderlo otra vez, tomando sus manos entre las propias y rápidamente llevándola hacia sus labios, depositando un beso en cada una de ellas.

- Mi teléfono, tengo que avisarle a Lestrade. - murmuró apartándose tan rápido como llegó. Dejando a su buen compañero, el ex militar y doctor John Watson con la sensación de que el alguien había removido el piso bajo sus pies y el vértigo lo abrumaba.

* * *

><p>Nota 1: La canción de Abba es "The winner takes it all"<p>

Nota 2: la razón por la que se desintegró la banda no fue puramente los divorcios de ambas parejas, se sumaron otras cosas pero las omití para que sirviera en este caso.

Nota 3: cortito XD pero espero que les haya gustado. RR bien recibidos :) gracias desde ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo! Mucho más rápido de lo esperado, hoy me desperté inspirada y prácticamente se escribió solo. Muchas gracias por los rr! Me animan a seguir, así que espero les guste el resultado.

* * *

><p><strong>"SEX ISSUES"<strong>

Había odiado al sexo desde sus inicios.

Que cosa tan imperfecta era la raza humana, que para reproducirse debía intercambiar fluidos de forma tan grotesca. La primera vez que leyó de la existencia del sexo, supo que lo odiaría. _ "No lo entenderías, aún eres un niño", _le replicaba Mycroft, y él se alejaba de su sala de estudio llevándose consigo su libro de biología, completamente enfadado con su hermano mayor. Patrañas, el era joven pero ya tenía más claro muchas cosas que para ciertos adultos eran todavía un misterio.

El libro de biología, sin embargo, no había mentido. Llegaría a una edad, alrededor de sus doce años, en la que las inequívocas señales de que su cuerpo se estaba preparando para sexo aparecerían. Todavía recordaba esa mañana en la que despertó después de haber tenido una noche agitada, de sueños extraños (tal ves pesadillas?). No los recordaba. Pero despertó sintiéndose diferente y cuando bajó la vista para inspeccionar el estado de sus sábanas, halló que éstas adoptaban una extraña forma. ¿Qué tenía entre sus piernas que las levantaban así? Fueron unos microsegundos de pánico a causa de la ignorancia, pero al arrojar las sábanas de lado y encontrarse desnudo y con una erección, el pánico se hizo mayor.

Sabía que era eso, no era un ignorante en la materia. Una erección matutina, ahí, palpitando frente suyo de una forma casi burlona. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

_**"Calma, Sherlock" **_se dijo mentalmente. Tenía que haber una solución, esas cosas se quitaban. ¿Una medicina quizás? ¿El libro de biología decía algo al respecto? Estúpida bibliografía incompleta. Un largo gemido de pura frustración y la almohada en su cara, intentando ocultar esa entupida rubicundez facial que sabía que tenía.

Mycroft. Tenía que preguntárselo. Pero la sola idea de ir a consultarle tal cosa a su hermano le generaba más terror. No, no podía dejar que Mycroft se regocijara como lo hacía siempre que él admitía su ignorancia en su campo. No, ese desgraciado con complejo de madre, no le daría el placer de sentirse superior, porque no lo era. Además, la sola tarea de dirigirse al despacho del Sr. Holmes, donde seguramente Mycroft estaría desayunando, y con ésa erección entre las piernas, le resultaba imposible. Que mierda, hasta ponerse los pantalones le resultaba imposible.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco peor (no creyó que fuera posible) cuando escuchó un grito demasiado agudo y chillón. Se quitó la almohada de la cara para encontrarse de frente con la horrorizada mucama que cada mañana le despertaba para desayunar. El también gritó, sacando toda la frustración de su pecho, y la muchacha huyó de su habitación.

Se levantó de su cama, como pudo, y camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Cerrándola y sentándose con la espalda apoyada contra ella. Nadie más entraría hasta que él encontrara la forma para desaparecer esa cosa.

_"Sherlock, abre por favor"._ Maldita mucama. ¿No podía tener un poco de privacidad? En esa casa todos parecían ser espías de Mycroft. Apenas rompía algo, Mycroft aparecía. Si se escapaba de sus tutores, Mycroft otra vez. Si tenía una maldita erección, Mycroft tenía que saberlo. El mayor continuó golpeando la puerta, pero Sherlock jamás le respondió con palabras, en cambio dio un codazo especialmente fuerte sobre la madera de la puerta. Si había intentado intimidar al mayor de los Holmes, no lo había logrado, de hecho Mycroft soltó una risita divertida y finalmente dijo: _"Vas a tener que encargarte de eso, mi querido hermano. O siempre está la opción de una refrescante ducha helada"._ Y Sherlock le escuchó marcharse tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Ducha. Caminó rápidamente hasta su baño y se metió bajo la lluvia helada. Gran error el precipitarse así. Nunca olvidaría la ducha más dolorosa en sus cortos doce años.

El "vas a tener que encargarte de eso" que Mycroft le había recomendado, con vergüenza admitía que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando. Los siguientes días fueron de investigación. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que, con su inteligencia y dones deductivos, sumado a involuntaria ayuda de unos cuantos de los criados (era escandaloso -y aburrido- lo que podía uno aprender al escuchar disimuladamente las charlas entre los sirvientes), comprendiera que su hermano mayor le había sugerido la masturbación.

No. Desagradable. Inferior. Sherlock Holmes no iba a masturbarse. Y no lo hizo.

Se había acostumbrado a ocasionales duchas frías en las mañanas, cada vez era más sencillo de soportar. Los días más afortunados simplemente se despertaba todo pegajoso debido a otro fenómeno similar, aunque desagradable por motivos diferentes, que era la polución o eyaculación nocturna. Esos días un baño normal solía bastar.

Y continuó con esa forma manejando dignamente los cambios corporales de la pubertad. Después de un tiempo, no estaba tan mal.

Sin embargo un evento le dio un giro inesperado a su nueva conducta. Era una tarde, en la sala de Holmes Manor, Mummy había preparado un té con la ocasión de festejar los veintitrés años de casados con esposo. Un par de amigos de la familia se encontraba allí, y Sherlock había sido obligado a vestirse apropiadamente y a no ser tan... bueno, tan él. Mycroft se lo había advertido y Mummy se lo había pedido con especial cuidado. Por eso se había dedicado a permanecer sentado en el sofá, junto a Mummy y otros invitados, tan silencioso como fuera posible. Aunque su mente era otro asunto. Todavía se hallaba en etapas temprana de su desarrollo en el campo de la deducción. Y si algo agradecía de esas fiestas, era la posibilidad de interactuar con adultos que no conocía, intentaba por todos los medios ser capaz de deducir sus vidas por pequeños detalles. Esos que nadie más podía ver.

Inesperadamente una de las nuevas sirvientas le ofreció un bocadillo para acompañar su té, y antes de denegarlo se dedicó a estudiarla. Muchacha joven, probablemente no llegaba a sus veinte años, facciones simétricas, hermosa aunque sencilla. Ojos azules y largo cabello rubio, nada extraño, como muchas de las mujeres de la zona. Lo que si había sido un descubrimiento, fue su pequeña cintura y sus muy (demasiado, asimétrico, antiestético) voluptuosos pechos. Se quedó observándolos, había algo extraño, la forma en que se movían cuando ella caminaba, eso no estaba bien. Era obsceno. Desagradable. Entonces no comprendía la razón por la cual sus pantalones se sintieron repentinamente dos talles menos y tuvo, ahí, frente a la horrorizada mirada de Mummy y sus amigas, y la sonrisita desagradable de Mycroft, una terrible erección.

El no sentía vergüenza a menudo, las normas sociales eran un tema que le tenían sin cuidado. Pero mostrar debilidad, las burlas de Mycroft, darle el gusto de sentirse superior. Y sobre todo, no poder controlar su cuerpo. Eso si le causaba profunda humillación. Recordaría por años esa anécdota. Habría podido borrarla de su disco rígido, si lo hubiera deseado. Pero había decidido no hacerlo, para recordar claramente porque el sexo era una cosa tan desagradable.

Con el tiempo aprendió que el cuerpo obedece a la mente, y no al revés. Ahí erradicaba la debilidad del ser humano normal. Creer que uno es esclavos de sus instintos, como los animales, era una notable muestra de inferioridad. La razón por sobre todo, era lo que elevaba el espíritu humano. Y aunque le habían tratado de inhumano, alien, freak, toda su vida. El interiormente sabía que nada enaltecía más la esencia humana que ponerse por encima de sus necesidades más primitivas. Era una minima forma de honrar la evolución.

Había monjes en Asia que entrenaban su cuerpo para no padecer sed por largos periodos, no necesitar del alimento por mucho más, y anular el sexo de tal forma que nunca sería parte de su vida. Si ellos podían, si era posible, Sherlock estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. Y así fue.

Pero había algo con lo que no había contado. De vez en cuando, su cuerpo pedía alimento irremediablemente,bebida con más frecuencia, de vez en cuando él tenía que hacer pequeñas concesiones.

- Ah... fantástico. ¡Sherlock!- escuchó el llamado de John proveniente de su propia habitación. Salió de sus cavilaciones y con un suspiro de resignación marchó hasta el cuarto del doctor. Minutos después, John, la señora Hudson y él, miraban hacia el techo de la pieza con fastidio, preocupación y desinterés respectivamente.

Una importante mancha de humedad, gotas de lluvia se filtraban en cantidad creciente desde el cielorraso directamente hacia la cama de John. Justo en el centro. Esa era la filtración más severa, otras menores se encontraban dispersas por toda la habitación. Habían tenido que usar alguna de las ollas de la señora Hudson para contener el agua.

- Estas construcciones ya han visto mejores años, Marie ha estado teniendo el mismo problema. -Admitió resignada la mujer mayor.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Sherlock.

- La señora Turner.- Respondieron al unísono John y la señora Hudson. Sherlock rodó sus ojos y deshizo su camino por las escaleras para volver a la sala, había dejado una lectura a la mitad. El no tenía porque preocuparse por asuntos tan mundanos después de todo.

John y la señora Hudson permanecieron unos minutos más, arreglando los pormenores para conseguir un contratista que solucionara lo antes posible el asunto del techo. Finalmente la casera abandonó su piso y su compañero volvió a suspirar resignado, mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón sobre el almohadón Jack Union.

- El contratista pasará mañana para echarle una mirada y nos pasará el presupuesto. Técnicamente el arreglo le corresponde a la señora Hudson, pero considerando que hemos tenido un par de casos bien pagados esta semana y he completado mis turnos de quirófano en la clínica, no tuve corazón para aceptar cuando se ofreció a hacerlo. Hemos tenido una pequeña disputa allá arriba, pero creo que se ha quedado conforme con el asunto cuando pactamos ir a medias.

- Hum...- Asintió Sherlock, sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

- ¿Es mi computadora? - Preguntó el médico, y Sherlock le lanzó una de sus miradas que parecían destilar la palabra "obviamente".- Dios... Sherlock, tienes una maldita Mac y prefieres usar mi computadora. Como sea... es una batalla perdida.- En respuesta, y sin apartar la mirada del articulo, Sherlock sonrió por el pequeño triunfo. - Entonces.- carraspeó el rubio.- Voy a tener que dormir temporalmente en el sofá, solo hasta que el asunto se solucione.

John no parecía estar feliz con eso. Sherlock parecía ser el único que encontraba ese sofá cómodo, y el buen doctor apreciaba de formas que el detective nunca iba a comprender, una buena noche de sueño. Asintió y le hizo una seña con su mano para que se callara, intentaba leer el condenado artículo y con John bombardeándolo de información innecesaria aquello era difícil.

El día pasó entre lecturas de artículos y un par de carpetas con casos fríos que Lestrade le había provisto. Con tanta información nueva había decidido experimentar para obtener resultados más fidedignos. Había tomado esa decisión cuando se percató de la presencia de John, de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué?

- El sofá, quedamos de acuerdo en que iba a dormir aquí. La filtración en mi habitación y todo.. ¿No borraste nada de eso, o sí?- No es que lo hubiera borrado, pensó Sherlock, solo lo había mandado a la parte posterior más profunda en su cerebro, donde guardaba datos irrelevantes pero que de alguna forma se negaba a olvidar, como que el segundo nombre de John era Hamish.

- No es posible, mis archivos están aquí y los voy a necesitar disponibles.

- Sherlock son las doce de la noche, no estamos en medio de un caso. ¿No piensas dormir?- Un bufido fue todo lo que obtuvo el buen doctor de respuesta. - Está bien, como quieras, pero yo sí necesito dormir. Algunos adultos tenemos trabajo temprano.

- Aburrido.- murmuró y John rodó los ojos.

- Sherlock... Maldita sea, ¡necesito dormir!- Espetó y el detective vio bajo aquellos ojos azules marcas de fatiga y líneas de cansancio.

- John, no voy a mover mis archivos, son importantes. - El ex militar abrió la boca para protestar, indignado, pero Sherlock inmediatamente repuso.- Toma mi cama si tanto necesitas dormir.

- ¿Qué? P-Pero dónde vas... No seas ridículo no voy a tomar tu cama, también necesitas descansar.

- No, no lo necesito, necesito mis archivos disponibles y la cocina despejada para comprobar una teoría. Tu, mi querido doctor, es quien necesita dormir. Ahí está, sabes que no uso mi cama frecuentemente, solo tómala.- Resolvió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. John volvió a abrir la boca, aunque vacilante.- Ni siquiera intentes negarlo John, sabes que prefieres mil veces dormir en una cama que en este sofá.

- Dios sí.- Admitió girándose y marchando hasta la habitación de su compañero. A sus espaldas, uno de los extremos de sus labios se estiró en una semi-sonrisa divertida. John era tan simple, pero nunca lo aburría.

John Watson era sin duda una mezcla singular entre lo simple y lo complejo. Un enigma por si mismo, y aunque estaba seguro de que el doctor creía que él conocía todos sus detalles y secretos, no podía estar tan alejado de la verdad. Incluso para él, había cosas que no podía comprender a primera vista.

Pero otras si que eran simples, como esa necesidad de John de rendirse a sus impulsos. Un hombre instintivo. Aquella podía ser su mejor virtud, como su mayor debilidad. Matar al taxista, ofrecer su vida en el incidente de la piscina. En lo mundano aquella característica se traducía en su necesidad de dormir apenas su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse, comer simplemente cuando se le antojaba y tener erecciones cuando algo lo estimulaba.

Lo había notado, le pasaba en épocas de larga "sequía", cuando llevaba semanas sin acostarse con alguna de sus novias y de repente, mientras veían televisión, la hermosa reportera del clima aparecía. John había intentado ocultarlo con incomodidad. Sherlock lo había encontrado hilarante.

Otro ejemplo había sido unas semanas atrás, cuando durante sus cavilaciones referentes a un caso particularmente estresante, él le se había echado en su regazo y había tocado sus dedos con su boca. Esa vez, había sido bastante agradable para el mismo Sherlock. Relajante y a la vez novedoso. En cambio el doctor había sentido una excitación de lo más evidente. Lo vio en sus ojos azules, las pupilas dilatadas y ligeramente más húmedas. Era agradable esa visión, John se veía más agradable así.

El experimento estaba dando el mismo resultado expuesto en el artículo, aburrido, predecible. Se había hecho de día aparentemente, porque su compañero ya estaba nuevamente en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Té?- Le ofreció John y no dudó en aceptarlo. Observándolo notó que parecía recién duchado, ya vestido para salir a la clínica. Hombros relajados, postura cómoda, líneas de expresión menos marcadas y ojos más brillantes. Incipiente sonrisa en los labios. El doctor estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Agradable velada?

- Oh dios sí, vaya colchón tienes ahí Sherlock. Debería conseguirme uno de esos. - Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, sin duda el doctor estaba de buen humor. Se le veía relajado y hasta parecía más joven. Sherlock encontró que John resultaba más agradable de lo normal en ese momento. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Mi querido John, es adorable la forma en que los pequeños detalles parecen aportarle gran cambio a tu vida.

- Voy a ignorar que acabas de llamarme querido y adorable en una misma oración, Sherlock, porque simplemente estoy de muy buen humor.- Aunque prometió ignorarlo, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas no decían lo mismo. Adorable, pensó Sherlock.- Me voy ahora, intenta comer algo y no destruir la cocina, no queremos que el contratista pase también por aquí.

Rodó los ojos y volvió al microscopio. Experimento oficialmente terminado, aburrido, predecible. Necesitaba encontrar algo nuevo para mantenerse entretenido. No había revisado en algún tiempo la colonia de SAMR que cultivaba en su habitación.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y buscó entre los cajones la placa de petri requerida. En el cajón superior su ropa interior,en el inferior sus calcetines, en el medio una serie de placas petri. Aquella parecía ser el orden lógico y natural de las cosas. Sin embargo al ingresar le llamó la atención su cama. No se veía como siempre.

John la había tendido y estaba perfecta, pero no se veía como siempre. Pequeños detalles llamaban su atención, era abrumadoramente obvio como alguien más la había usado. Además el olor de John estaba en todas partes. ¿Realmente era tan cómoda? No lo encontraba mejor que el sofá, aunque el no "disfrutaba" de dormir, el simplemente caía rendido en cualquier superficie. Dejó la placa en el cajón y se echó sobre el colchón.

Cuando La Mujer había dormido en su cama, también se veía distinta. Además había dejado impregnado su olor corporal en cada fibra. Entonces había tenido que cambiar las sábanas. Probablemente lo haría también ahora.

Eso pensó en un comienzo, pero cuando hundió su rostro en la almohada encontró que el aroma de John no era tan desagradable. De hecho, había algo ahí, una mezcla de cítrico, té y algo más, la esencia de su compañero de piso. Deshizo la cama y se coló entre las sábanas. Era tan suave y cálido, el aroma se estaba colando por sus sentidos adormeciéndolo. Delicioso. Era la misma sensación de relajación y entusiasmo por la novedad, que había tenido al echarse en el regazo de su amigo. Era suave como John, olía tan agradable, igual que él. Se aferró con ambas manos a la almohada, abrazándola posesivamente y restregando su rostro sobre la misma, suspiró.

John no tendría que haberse marchado a trabajar esa mañana, debió quedarse ahí, con sus ojos agradables y su expresión relajada, debió sostenerlo y hacerle sentir todo tan suave, cálido y dejarle aproximarse lo suficiente para poder sentir de primera mano aquel agradable olor impregnado en su piel. La piel de John era linda. Su cabello también, seguramente olía aún más a cítrico por el acondicionador. Sus mejillas, más cerca de su boca, olerían sobre todo a té.

Sherlock acarició la almohada con su nariz, justo ahí donde imaginaba la comisura de los labios de John. Y descendió hasta donde debería estar su cuello, allí, sobre todo allí, el aroma de la esencia de John sería insoportable. Un lánguido quejido nació en su garganta y se movió inquieto.

Algo estaba mal, era agradable, pero sabía que eso lo hacía aun peor. Sus caderas se estaban frotando inconscientemente contra las sábanas, y cuando lo notó se detuvo. Soltó la almohada y rodó sobre la cama hasta quedarse tendido sobre su espalda. Esa sensación... esa cosa de nuevo. Abandonó la habitación rápidamente y se metió en el baño.

La última vez que Sherlock Holmes había tenido que usar una ducha fría para bajar una erección había sido ya diez años atrás, pero se sintió tan doloroso como la primera vez a sus doce.

Inconcebible. No solo el hecho de haberse excitado en su propia cama y pensando en su compañero de piso. Sino el hecho de que quería repetirlo. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tantos años. ¿Por qué John? ¿Por qué no se sentía asqueroso como las otras veces? Es decir, se sentía incómodo y altamente incorrecto, pero abajo de todo eso, se sentía agradable. Oh Dios, era tan agradable abajo de todo eso.

La siguiente vez que su mirada se encontró con la de John, tuvo la misma sensación que esa vez de la mucama en la fiesta de té, cuando Mycroft le dio una sonrisa divertida. Avergonzado, vulnerable, y hasta cierto punto humillado. Si John lo notó, no se lo hizo saber.

Esa tarde les llegó un nuevo caso y habían estado hasta altas horas trabajando. Habían regresado de visitar la escena del crimen cuando vio a John bostezar y frotarse los ojos.

- Creo que iré por un café o algo. ¿Quieres?- Ofreció el rubio.

- No hace falta, ve a dormir.- John se volvió a mirarlo, desconcertado. Él jamás le mandaba a descansar, sobre todo cuando estaban en medio de un caso. - Tengo esto cubierto y no tendremos más información hasta la mañana, anda, ve a dormir en mi colchón que tanto te gustó. - Un rubor avergonzado se extendió en el rostro del ex militar.

- No... Sherlock, no hace falta. En serio un café y est-...- Sherlock bufó de nuevo, lanzándole una mirada insistente.- Ok, ok está bien. Voy a dormir un par de horas, no me vendrá mal.

Esa fue la segunda noche que John durmió en su cuarto. Entre los pensamientos del caso se filtraba la emoción de haber logrado su pequeño cometido, el olor a John en sus sábanas se había estado evaporando durante la tarde, tocaba reabastecerlas. Por otro lado sabía que no debía permitírselo, estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Pero su cuerpo necesitaba comer de vez en cuando, necesitaba beber con mayor frecuencia aún, se quedaba dormido aunque no lo deseaba. Quizás ese asunto de las erecciones y el sexo tenía que tener su válvula de escape cada ciertos años. No es como si se pudiera salir de control.

De todas formas se encontró de pie en el marco de su puerta, abriéndola suavemente para no alertar los reflejos militares de su compañero. John tenía el sueño ligero, no valía la pena arriesgarse.

Ahí estaba, con su vieja camiseta del ejercito y unos pantalones de franela a cuadros. El buen doctor dormía en una forma distinta a la suya, que prefería enrocarse en posición fetal y abrazar la almohada. John no, él se dormía sobre su espalda y extendía sus miembros recordándole al Vitruvio de DaVinci. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, dejando totalmente expuesto a su cuello. Mierda... cómo deseaba oler su cuello. Reprimió un gemido de frustración y se marchó. Durante su trabajo, esa noche, se encontró observando el patrón de sueño de John un par de veces más.

Como no tenía clínica esa mañana, John permaneció en el piso y recibió al contratista. El sujeto auguraba al menos una semana antes de repararlo completamente, quizás más si el clima no los favorecía. Para desagrado de John y secreta alegría de Sherlock, esa semana llovió como nunca en Londres. Por lo tanto los días en que John durmiera en la cama de Sherlock se extendieron un poco más de diez.

Cada noche el tiempo que el detective consultor permanecía de pie junto a la cama se hacia mayor, y la distancia entre él y John se estrechaba. Pero era cuidadoso y jamás había alertado al médico. Verlo dormir se había vuelto un hobbie cada vez más adictivo y peligroso. No todas las mañanas tenía la fortuna de poder echarse sobre sus sábanas. Habían estado trabajando en el caso, asi que varios de esos días tuvo que conformarse solo con verlo dormir. Otros, en los que John habia tenido consulta temprano, pudo disfrutar largo y tendido del placer de acomodarse en su colchón y respirar aquel intoxicante aroma, sentirse invadido, abrumado y excitado. Dos de esas veces terminó bajo la lluvia helada de la regadera. Una, la más reciente, aventuró a deslizar una de sus manos por su miembro hasta correrse sobre las sábanas.

Había estado tan sorprendido de si mismo, de su descubrimiento, y tan asustado por verse atrapado. Que cambió las sábanas inmediatamente sin darle demasiado de sus pensamientos al hecho de que por primera vez en su vida había resuelto la erección "encargándose de ella", según las palabras de Mycroft.

La noche siguiente ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo dormir. Había llevado demasiado lejos aquel placer culposo. Dos noches después del gran evento, John anunció que el trabajo del contratista ya casi estaba terminado.

El dijo que quizás mañana a esta hora el techo estará completado.- Anunció John entrando a la cocina, había preparado pasta y se había asegurado de que esta vez Sherlock probara algo, llevaba días sin comer apropiadamente.

El detective asintió con su cabeza, llevándose una nueva cuenta de tallarines a su boca. Estaba alarmado, tenía dos días reprimiendo su instinto y el tiempo se le había terminado. John, sorprendentemente, tampoco parecía entusiasmado ante el panorama de volver a su habitación. Sherlock atribuyó el asunto a que se había acostumbrado a su colchón cómodo.

La última noche que John se fue a la cama ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero aún así se retiró de la sala al mismo horario de siempre. Había dejado a Sherlock sentado frente a la televisión, una repetición de los antiguos programas de Connie Prince y sus transformaciones extremas sintonizado. De toda la tv basura, Sherlock encontraba que los programas de la señora Prince era el que más le permitía dejar de pensar. En todo caso esa noche no, calculaba meticulosamente.

A juzgar por el patrón de sueño, la cena que había tomado y las horas de vigilia que había mantenido John, cincuenta y ocho minutos era el plazo probable de tiempo antes de que se quedara dormido.

Dos episodios de Connie Prince más tarde, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió de forma sigilosa, pero no tan cuidada como las anteriores.

- John...- murmuró con su voz profunda. El médico continuó dormido.- John... tengo sueño.- El ex militar se removió en la cama y murmuró algo sin sentido.- John voy a dormir en mi cama también.

- Humm... - Aquello no sonó como una afirmativa, pero tampoco como una negación. Era suficiente confirmación para él.

Sonrió de lado y empezó a quitarse la ropa. De las pocas veces que dormía, jamás lo hacía vestido. Pero John ya sabía eso y le había dicho que estaba bien por él.

La última prenda, su boxer, se deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas y lo dejó en el piso del cuarto junto con la demás ropa. Completamente desnudo se aproximó a la cama y encontró una cómoda posición bajo las sábanas a un lado de John.

Los separaban varios centímetros pero aun así el cuerpo del ex militar se removió aun más inquieto, finalmente girándose sobre su costado y quedando frente a frente con el rostro de Sherlock. No se había despertado sin embargo.

Permaneció quieto varios minutos antes de aproximarse más hacia el otro cuerpo, había reconocido instintivamente una fuente de calor y cerró uno de sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Sherlock, trayéndolo más hacia si mismo.

El detective observaba atentamente cualquier cambio en el patrón de respiración, pero nada le hizo sospechar que John había abandonado su estado de inconsciencia. Era puro instinto, todo ese hombre era puro instinto y Sherlock supo que aquello le gustaba.

Inclinó su cabeza, descansándola en el brazo de su compañero, la piel de John finalmente estaba bajo su nariz y sus labios. Inspiró profundamente, sin apartar la mirada de las expresiones de John. Inmutable. En cambio el se sentía estremecer por dentro, la adrenalina alzándose, inundando su cerebro, sus sentidos. Estaba extasiado por la sensación de peligro pero paradójicamente nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y en paz.

Correspondiendo a esa sensación de protección, John lo atrajo más hacia el, abrazándolo por completo. Y ahora Sherlock reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero de piso y ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. Sonrió complacido, era exactamente como lo había deducido, justo ahí, en ese punto por arriba de su clavícula y por dentro del músculo esternocleidomastoideo, justamente ahí se conglomeraba ese punto donde su aroma era más poderoso e íntimo, intoxicante.

Realmente podría hacerse adicto.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó aun más, lo suficiente como para depositar un beso en ese preciso lugar donde el cuello latía. El cuerpo de John se tensó y por como creció el pulso, Sherlock supo que había despertado. Mierda.

-¿Sherlock?- Preguntó todavía adormilado, bajando su rostro para buscar su rostro en la oscuridad.

-Hum… - Abrió completamente sus ojos y se mantuvo inmóvil, expectante a la reacción de John.

-¿Quieres dormir en tu cama?- Se aclaró la garganta, pero aún no parecía del todo despierto. Sherlock asintió y John hizo el intento de sacar su brazo que rodeaba el cuerpo de su amigo.- Esta bien, no hay problema, iré al sofá.

-No seas ridículo, mis papeles, el violín y la calavera están ahí John, dudo que puedas dormir. – Repuso rápidamente, tensando su cuerpo para mantener el brazo de John atrapado bajo su peso.

-Hum… esta bien.. eh… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-Sherlock asintió y se acurrucó más cerca todavía, aunque el cuerpo de John se tensó en respuesta, no lo apartó. En cambio reforzó el abrazo y atrajo a Sherlock hasta dejarlo apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a volver a dormir, no quería pensar en nada, ya habría tiempo para eso en la mañana. Distraídamente pasó los dedos por la espalda de Sherlock, delineando con sutileza su columna, obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta.

-Sherlock… ¿estás desnudo?

-Hum.. Sí.- Respondió con esa voz ronca y profunda de barítono.

-Sherlock…

-"Esta bien por mí, todo esta bien"- Murmuró, citando lo que semanas atrás el mismo John había dictaminado sobre su asunto con la desnudes.

John se giró, dejando su rostro y el de su amigo enfrentados. Todavía con los ojos cerrados se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

-Todo esta bien. – Repitió.

No estaban durmiendo, aunque probablemente si cayeron en la inconsciencia por unos pocos minutos. Pero el resto de la noche ninguno durmió del todo. John se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados sin pensar en nada más que en la sensación cálida, era agradable y es todo lo que importaba. Sherlock había tenido esa sensación de plácida euforia años atrás, pero entonces tenía que inyectársela en las venas. John era genial, John estaba drogándolo y él se lo estaba permitiendo. Alargó sus dedos para tocarle el cuello, acariciaba con los mismos movimientos circulares de pulgar la zona por detrás de la oreja.

-Humm… ahh.- Jadeó John cuando sintió la boca de Sherlock cerrarse en su garganta. Lo había mordido suavemente y a continuación repartía besos por toda la zona. – Sherlock… ¿Qué est-aahhh.- Esta vez fue un gemido inesperado cuando sintió la pierna del detective colarse entre las suyas y con un movimiento presionar sobre su entrepierna. Aquello no fue tan sorprendente como el hecho de que sentía una dureza apoyarse en su muslo.

¿Realmente estaba pasando eso? Buscó con mayor insistencia en la oscuridad el rostro de Sherlock para confirmar que realmente fuera él. No se equivocaba, con la boca pegada a su hombro, dando besos y pequeñas lamidas sobre su cicatriz, los ojos rasgados y pálidos de su compañero de piso le devolvieron una mirada llena de deseo. Era Sherlock, su amigo. Su compañero de aventuras. El detective casado con su trabajo. Le veía con sus ojos cristalinos, húmedos y cargados de una intensidad familiar pero a la vez desconocida.

Era demasiado obvio que estaba excitado y por si no lo fuera, tenía el pene erecto de su amigo punzando insistentemente contra su muslo. Oh Dios… eso no era posible.

Probablemente debió tomarse unos minutos y hacer lo que Sherlock recomendaba, observar, pensar, deducir. Pero ese no era él, John sentía sus propios pantalones apretándose y por puro instinto acercó más el cuerpo del detective al suyo. Sherlock lo deseaba y el no haría preguntas.

Se giró completamente hasta quedar encima, con ambos antebrazos a cada lado de su rostro. Descendió su boca hasta el mentón haciendo lo mismo que minuto antes Sherlock le hiciera a él, mordiendo con un poco más de fuerza y depositando besos justo debajo de su labio. Las manos del detective se reacomodaron en la cadera de John, palpando el borde de sus pantalones y bajándolos tentativamente. El rubio tomó una de sus manos y lo ayudó a terminar de bajarlo lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro.

Cuando ambas erecciones se tocaron Sherlock se arqueó y lanzo un gemido ronco y profundo. John jadeó y entrecerró los ojos, era demasiado. Mirar a Sherlock en ese estado, tan hermoso, era intentar mirar al sol directamente. Imposible.

Repitió el movimiento empujando con su pelvis para rozar sus miembros otra vez, aumentando la fuerza, la velocidad, aquella fricción era deliciosa y Sherlock estaba haciendo los sonidos más excitantes que el hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Apoyando su frente contra la de su compañero, sintió sus respiraciones mezclarse, estaban jadeando en la boca del otro. Y buscó entrelazar sus dedos, sus manos se cerraron a lo largo de sus penes, John impuso el ritmo, manejándolos y llevándolos a ambos al clímax.

Algo apagó su mente, John la apagó. Llevaba varios minutos respirando con dificultad, haciendo todos esos sonidos tan ajenos a su personalidad. John lo abrazaba, lo desconectaba y lo consumía. John Watson, en su simpleza, en su impulsividad estaba devorando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Dijo su nombre. Lo gimió, lo gritó, una sola vez pero lo suficientemente intensa como para lograr estremecer hasta la última fibra en el cuerpo del soldado. Cuando se corrieron John fue incapaz de pensar en algo más elocuente que la palabra "increíble", Sherlock tenía ese efecto en él. El detective en cambio solo fue capaz de sonreír y pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de John y atraerlo de la forma más posesiva.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- Exclamó la señora Hudson mirando el cielo londinense a través del cielorraso en la habitación de John.

El doctor no podía apartar la mirada del agujero. Si el trabajo ya casi estaba terminado. ¿Cómo diablos había aparecido ese enorme orificio en el techo de su habitación? Era incapaz de cerrar la boca, estaba estupefacto.

-Tal vez deberían llamar a ese contratista de nuevo.- Sugirió Sherlock, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, mirando hacia el techo con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh lo he intentado. – Respondió la señora Hudson.- No responde mis llamadas y ahora su teléfono esta fuera de servicio. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? ¡Sherlock! ¡John!- Exclamó otra vez, buscando cualquier explicación.

John pareció percatarse de algo, giró su rostro clavando la mirada en Sherlock. Tenía un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Sherlock simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

- No lo sé señora Hudson, no tengo idea. – Contestó el detective consultor, alejándose por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Nota: que difícil escribir lemon, por Dios! Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdón por la tardanza! Asuntos de exámenes y toda la cosa blabla no pretendo aburrirlos con excuzas. La verdad es que estuve dandole muchas vueltas a cual sería la forma correcta de seguir con este fic, creo haber dado con la respuesta. Asi que les presento aqui el principio del fin en Child Issues. Ojalá no decepcione.**_

**Happy Ending Issues -Part One-**

A la hora de buscar un culpable la lista era larga, pero el primer responsable de todo el asunto era la señorita Lily Morgan, su maestra del kinder. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que una mujer joven pecosa y de ojos ingenuos podía ser la causa de confusión de John treinta y dos años después? Seguro la señorita Lily no tenía la intensión, pero maldita sea ella y su hora de cuentos. Probablemente ella no entendía como estaba formando parte de una larga tradición de adultos impartiendo expectativas a niños que años después terminarían haciendo fila para un buen terapeuta. No, probablemente ella no había comprendido la magnitud del asunto cuando decidió hacerse maestra y leerle a su clase "Las aventuras de Robin Hood".

El pequeño Johnny Watson hervía de emoción al escuchar como el arquero proveniente de los bosques de Sherwood probaba su valor y se llenaba de la única gloria que vale la pena, la que se recibe al ayudar al indefenso. Oh Johnny reconocía a un héroe de verdad cuando lo veía, y él podía ver claramente a Robin Hood en las palabras y gestos exagerados que su maestra hacía frente a todo el grupo de niños al leerles. Robin Hood era correcto, vivía una vida de peligros y emoción, era reconocido por sus pares, se volvía una leyenda con los años. Robin se enamoraba de Lady Marian, la salvaba y la hacía su esposa. Y vivía feliz para siempre.

Cuando la señorita Lily pasó a las Leyendas Artúricas, el pequeño Johnny no quedó decepcionado. Las hazañas de Arthur Pendragon y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda en Camelot le habían dado material a su imaginación por varios días. Harriet le había ayudado a fabricar unas espadas de madera y esperaban a que su hermana volviera de la escuela para poder jugar juntos. Mamá los había retado por luchar en la sala, dejando como único sitio permitido el gazebo del jardín. John siempre era Arthur el rey, valiente y poderoso. Harriet prefería ser el honesto y romántico Sir Lancelot, batallar hasta el cansancio contra su hermano menor, vencerlo dramáticamente y reclamar el corazón de Lady _Guinevere_. En los finales felices de Harry, ella y su doncella escapaban de Camelot y vivían felices para siempre.

Con las semanas la señorita Lily les introdujo en la literatura de los hermanos Grimm, docenas de personajes, cientos de aventuras. Las historias variaban, cambiaban de héroes, de países, de armas. Y a Johnny le fascinaba eso, sabía que cada día las batallas nuevas eran más difíciles y los monstruos más feroces pero no importaba porque al final la única cosa que no variaba era que al llegar la victoria, el héroe desposaba a su princesa y ellos vivían felices para siempre. Y vivir feliz para siempre era la mejor (y única) forma de acabar una historia.

Con el pasar de los años encontraría que los finales felices eran en realidad más prácticos, papá se lo había dicho una tarde y repetido muchas otras durante su pubertad y adolescencia "_estudia mucho John, ve a la universidad y consigue un buen empleo_" y remataba con _"si tienes suerte luego conocerás a una hermosa chica que se convertirá en tu esposa_"... y serás feliz para siempre. No lo decía pero estaba implícito. Durante los años en la universidad sus hormonas estaban tan alborotadas que encontraba cada semana a una nueva Lady para rescatar, un potencial final feliz. Pero múltiples corazones rotos, la amargura de la experiencia y unos años más de sabiduría le habían hecho comprender que final feliz es en realidad un oximoron. Cuando algo termina, se acaba, muere, se pierde. ¿Cómo podía ser tal evento un suceso feliz?

Durante su tiempo en el ejército el único final feliz era sinónimo del lujurioso desenlace de un masaje exótico y la benevolente bala que atraviesa directamente el cráneo y terminaba con tu vida antes de que sintieras dolor.

La cuestión no era al final la veracidad de los finales felices, sino el por qué John H. Watson continuaba en su interior, ingenuamente, deseando uno.

Escapó de Baker Street pero no llegó más lejos que Speedy`s, que celebraba sus exitosas promociones para la hora del brunch. Maldita señorita Lily Morgan, maldita su pierna que empezaba a doler. Había tenido una discusión con Sherlock y había escapado del piso al no ser capaz de continuar mirando al detective sin romperle la cara a puñetazos. La hija más joven del señor Chatterjee, dueño del local, le trajo primero una taza de te y cuando la infusión tocó su garganta las cosas comenzaron a calmarse.

No importaba cuan acostumbrado creía estar, Sherlock encontraba la forma para ser un poco más irritante y aún así, él solo había logrado huir a unos metros del detective. Bajó la taza de te y calmó su respiración. Calmarse. Toda una hazaña cuando su mente no paraba de repetirle constantemente algunas frases sueltas pronunciadas por su compañero, seleccionando las más hirientes y a esas elevándole la frecuencia. Presionó su mano derecha como un puño sobre su pierna que latía dolorosamente y al levantar la mirada sobre uno de los espejos de la pared se vio así mismo. Un rictus de frustración clavado en su entrecejo, los labios apretados y los hombros tensos, se soltaron y empezaron a cambiar en una expresión de angustia.

Las cosas se habían salido de control y ya era muy tarde para lamentarlo. En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas había descubierto que deseaba a Sherlock Holmes, aunque esto era una falacia, lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero cuando ambos se vinieron juntos jadeando sus respectivos nombres John tuvo que admitirlo en su voz alta mental. No era, sin embargo, la revelación más sorprendente. Que el único detective consultor le deseara con la misma intensidad era el verdadero asunto. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Cuándo cambio todo? Un despertar embarazoso en la cama de Sherlock (completamente solo), intercambio incómodos de palabras en la mañana cuando desayunaron (desayunó, Sherlock solo lo acompañó en presencia, estaba otra vez concentrado en el análisis de unas de sus placas Petri del cajón - como si no supiera que Sherlock cultivaba bacterias come carne en el mismo mueble que contenía sus calcetines-) y el descubrimiento del techo inutilizado sobre su habitación, le precedieron a la gran confrontación.

Esperó a que la señora Hudson abandonara el piso antes comenzar la charla pendiente. Uno de los dos tenía que ser el mejor hombre, y a John Watson no se le conocía por cobarde.

**"**_**¿Qué está pasando Sherlock? ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar allá arriba? ¿Cómo carajo es razonable haber roto el maldito techo para conseguir atención?**" _

Su amigo se mantuvo sentado en su sillón personal con las manos juntas bajo su barbilla y los ojos grises clavados en los suyo. Frío, analítico, inmutable. Los argumentos que salieron de la boca de Sherlock fueron contundentes. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sabía que esperar, de todas formas al escuchar su respuesta se sintió ligeramente decepcionado. Encubriendo tal sentimiento, solo enojo irracional. Todo el asunto era una especie de descargue blablablá, años de autocontrol blablablá, algo sobre unos monjes en Asia, investigaciones en los patrones de sueño de si mismo… oh perfecto parte de todo eso sonaba un poquito a un acosador, mínimamente escalofriante aún para los estándares holmesianos. John permaneció de pie sin decir una palabra durante el discurso, pero no prestaba atención a todo, su cerebro vagaba y al final los últimos conceptos captados era de como Sherlock comparaba el sexo con el efecto de la droga en su sistema. Fantástico, ironizó, Sherlock le proponía ser su nuevo equivalente a la droga. John Hamish Watson, el parche de nicotina.

¿Entonces, eso le quedaba al final? Los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada en el espejo de Speedy´s eran los mismos de siempre, quizás más agotados y con marcas de expresión más pronunciadas. "_John te estás poniendo viejo"_. No fue el único pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, también meditó tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había disfrutado tanto el sexo. Debió ser con su última novia, pero no, ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue dejado por su última compañera, Alicia. No, se llamaba Melissa. ¿Patricia? "La de lunar en la mejilla", unos segundos de pánico cuando reconoció que se estaba refiriendo a sus novias de la misma forma que Sherlock solía hacer. De todas forman no iban a durar. Ni esa, ni la anterior.

La verdad puede llegar a ser dura y los hechos inexorables.

Hecho, juraba que algunas de esas marcas de expresión no eran tan pronunciadas el mes pasado. No se estaba poniendo más joven.

Hecho, conseguir mujeres nunca había sido un problema, conocer a una mujer que tolerara su estilo de vida y aceptara compartirlo con Sherlock… probablemente no había nacido una mujer así.

Hecho, debía escoger entre su emocionante vida llena de adrenalina como colega del único detective consultor del mundo y una mujer cálida y amorosa que lo tuviera solo para él.

Hecho, él no dejaría Baker Street nunca.

Hecho, mudarse a los suburbios con una adorable esposa e hijos no era compatible con continuar participando en la vida de Sherlock en la manera que lo hacía ahora.

Hecho, no había puntos intermedios.

Hecho. Escogía a Sherlock.

Pero si la decisión era tan obvia desde el principio,¿ que lo había llevado a buscar una novia? El trabajo lo llenaba, pero no era suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades más básicas como el del sexo. Ni siquiera eso, quizás podría vivir sin tener sexo (no quería hacer la prueba sin embargo), el deseo de intimidad era algo tan importante para el que había estado muy solo desde hace demasiado tiempo. Buscar esas cosas en su compañero… Sherlock no era así. Y el no era gay. Bueno no estaba en negación, es decir, no encontraba a ningún hombre atractivo aparte de Sherlock. Y antes de que hubiera siquiera planteado la posibilidad su compañero la había descartado con su discurso "Estoy casado con mi trabajo".

Ahora la mesa había girado una vez más y las cartas eran distintas, Sherlock podía darle el sexo. Ambos podían ser mutuamente sus parches de nicotina. La opción no era nada desagradable, recordaba la sensación de haberlo tenido tan cerca suyo, era intoxicante. Sintió un tirón en sus entrañas con anticipación. Sin duda quería repetir la experiencia.

Con su paso firme, decidido como el militar que nunca dejaría de ser, regresó al departamento. Primer escalón, John se despedía de la esposa que jamás iba a tener. Segundo escalón adiós a los niños que nunca nacerían. Tercer escalón, se despedía de su casa en los suburbios.

Adiós al niño al que jamás le enseñaría a jugar rugby, a la niña que soñaría ser una doctora como él; al jardín que nunca podaría, al apellido Watson que se perdía con él. Adiós a las miradas de amor, adiós a los arrumacos cariñosos los domingos en la mañana, a las caminatas con las manos tomadas.

- Hola Sherlock. – murmuró al abrir la puerta del departamento. El detective no se había movido de su sillón frente a la chimenea en todas esas horas.

Su mirada perdida se enfocó en el médico, John había regresado. Pese a que se encontraba totalmente inmóvil y sin expresión alguna que evidenciara su estado, John pudo ver en sus ojos un rastro de alivio.

- John.- respondió en reconocimiento elevando su mentón.

El médico carraspeo para romper el denso silencio que se había formado en la habitación y caminó hasta su propio sillón junto a la chimenea. Alguien tendría que hablar sobre el gran elefante en la habitación y nuevamente fue John.

- He estado pensando…

- Obviamente.

- No, espera.- Advirtió apuntándole amenazante con un dedo. Sherlock asintió lentamente sin apartar la mirada por un segundo.- Ya he escuchado todo lo que necesitaba de ti, gracias, es mi turno para hablar sobre este asunto.

El menor de los Holmes en respuesta hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que prosiga.

- He escuchado tus razones y … considerado las opciones.- suspiró profundamente.- No es que tuviera demasiadas.

- ¿Vas a irte?

- ¡Sherlock, mierda solo… solo déjame hablar maldita sea, ¿si?- Lo vio removerse inquieto en su sofá, de pronto perdiendo la calma. Pero nuevamente asintió y cerró la boca.- No voy a irme. No puedo irme… no. No voy a dejar Baker Street nunca. ¿Entendido? No a menos que un día decidas echarme de aquí. Tú, la señora Hudson, hasta la estúpida calavera, son toda mi familia ahora. Es la vida que conozco y está bien, así que no voy a cambiarlo.

Sherlock asintió imperceptiblemente, a John le pareció notar que sus músculos habían perdido tensión en el mismo momento que terminara de decir que no se iría.

- Digamos que acepto.- Murmuró cambiando la mirada hacia el apoyabrazos de su sillón encontrándolo fascinante. Otro nuevo silencio se extendió más de lo necesario.

- Prosigue…

- Digamos que acepto tu propuesta. ¿Qué tienes exactamente… en mente? Necesito saber que quieres de mi y que vas a dar a cambio… ya sabes… en este "arreglo" si mal no recuerdo fue como lo llamaste.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio John?- Inquirió alzando su ceja, sorprendido genuinamente, no esperaba aquel revés por parte de su amigo.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que solo aceptara tener sexo cuando tu, el grandísimo detective consultor anduvieras caliente y necesitando un alivio? – Una risa mal disimulada se plantó en los labios de John, divertido por la expresión de asombro por parte de su compañero. Sherlock frunció las cejas y apartó la mirada hacia uno de sus lados, buscando su violín y jugando con un par de notas en un fallido intento de verse relajado y casual. Su ligero rubor no ayudó.

Era divertido ver como a pesar de todo si conocía bastante a Sherlock, o al menos lo suficiente como percibir que estaba intentando mantener el control de la situación cuando en realidad estaba tan intranquilo como el. Sonrío y continuó con el asunto con mayor confianza.

- Yo quiero unas cosas a cambio, claro. Pero antes necesito saber. ¿Exactamente cuanto va a durar este arreglo?

- Un acuerdo permanente, por supuesto.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Repitió John asintiendo. – Bien en ese caso haremos lo siguiente.

El doctor se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación buscando algo, antes de que Sherlock pudiera deducir de que se trataba le aventó una libreta pequeña rectangular y una pluma. El por su parte volvió a su asiento con un post it y un lápiz.

- Ok, bien. Ahora vas a escribir ahí exactamente lo que quieres, yo voy a hacer lo mismo y luego vamos a intercambiarlo.

- Innecesariamente complicado y mundano…

- Sherlock, vamos a hacerlo de todas formas así. – El aludido rodó los ojos y se hundió más en su sillón aceptando su derrota.

Aunque había sido ordenado y coherente más temprano al exponer sus argumentos, le estaba costando un poco resumir exactamente lo que quería de John. Su amigo en cambio, había empezado a escribir inmediatamente y no levantaba la mirada de su hoja. Tragó ansioso.¿Qué tanto podría necesitar John de él? ¿Y si eran cosas que no podía darle? Bajó la mirada a su libreta y garabateo rápidamente sus peticiones.

- Listo.- Anunció y le aventó la libreta de la misma manera que antes John hiciera con el. Los reflejos impecables del médico la capturaron en el aire y ambos sonrieron complacidos. John se tomó un minuto más antes de deslizar la hoja por encima de la mesa de café hasta el extremo de Sherlock.

Puedo negarme a tener relaciones sexuales y también solicitarlas, no solo cuando tu vengas en celo a media noche vamos a coger Sherlock.

Vas a hablar más sobre ti mismo (no puede ser que apenas te conozca y llevemos tanto tiempo juntos). No misterios ni mentiras. Ya es suficiente con los casos.

Nada de atentar contra la integridad del piso, en serio por el amor de Dios, solo pide las cosas la próxima vez, no podemos seguir gastando en contratista. SOLO PIDE.

Todos los domingos a la mañana vamos a desayunar juntos (ambos, no cuenta si te solo te quedas acompañándome, vas a comer algo) mientras vemos televisión. Solo se excluye en los días que estemos en un caso (nivel 8 o superiores).

Sherlock le dio una segunda mirada a la extraña lista.

- Espera… ¿Qué quiere decir "prácticas sexuales alternativas"? – Preguntó John torciendo los labios.

- Parafilias y el resto de prácticas que puedas estar acostumbrado.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sherlock no soy ninguna clase de enfermo pervertido, en todo caso es algo que tendría que añadir a mi lista… ¿Realmente me mirabas dormir?

- Oh por favor.- Espetó exasperado.- Ya deja la imagen de damisela ultrajada John, no se te ajusta. ¿Tengo que recordarte como jadeabas la palabra "brillante" y múltiples sinónimos mientras retozabas encima mío?

John se echó a reír pero se encontraba bastante avergonzado, la punta de sus orejas adquirían una tonalidad rosada revelando su estado, además tenía ese tic de abrir y cerrar la boca un pez cuando quería decir algo para defenderse pero sabía que era un caso perdido.

- Está bien, está bien.- levantó las palmas dándose por vencido.- No tengo fetiches secretos Sherlock y si los tuviera, estoy seguro de que ya los hubieras deducido. Solo vamos a tomarlo con calma, si? Ir avanzando según la confianza, nadie obligara a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera. – Sherlock asintió silenciosamente otra vez, gratamente sorprendido por la respuesta de John. – No sexo durante los casos, okay puedo entender eso… Y vamos a dormir juntos. ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Debería agregar los sitios donde esta permitido practicar el coito, John? Tu lista es más específica y no contemple eso mientras hacia la mía.

John negó con una sonrisa divertida.

- No hace falta, solo vamos a ver durante el momento. ¿Alguna duda sobre mi lista?

- Sí. Sobre la cláusula número uno solicito que se agregue la salvedad de los casos. No hay actividad sexual durante los casos John, eso iría en contra de mi propia lista.

- Suena justo. Agregándolo. – John tomó su lápiz y agregó las acotaciones sobre el punto número uno.

- ¿Qué significa exactamente hablar de mi? Conoces todo de mi John, no encuentro la utilidad en este punto, solicito anulación.

- ¡Claro que no! Se cosas como que tomas tu té con tres cucharadas de azúcar y que tocas Paganini cuando te pones de mal humor. Pero no tengo idea de quienes son tus padres, donde viven, si es que están vivos. ¿Fuiste a la universidad? Que hacías antes de vivir aquí… no lo sé, cosas Sherlock.

- No encuentro que tal conocimiento tenga usos prácticos en el futuro John, sinceramente.- Se cruzó de brazos pero supo que John no iba a desistir.- ¿Cómo exactamente funciona? No sé que clase de "cosas" contar espontáneamente.

- Hum bien, tienes razón.- John se tomó un minuto para pensarlo con claridad.- En tu lista dice que vamos a dormir juntos, ¿cierto? Quizás antes de que te duermas yo puedo hacerte una pregunta, solo una, directa y puntual. No vale eludirla ni mentir, pero la respuesta puede ser tan amplia como lo prefieras.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos estudiando el rostro de John. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

- Bien. suena justo, levanto mi pedido de anulación.

- Pedido que iba a ser ignorado de todas formas.- Murmuró John torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Evidentemente…- Suspiró rodando los ojos, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su boca.

- ¿Lo demás queda claro?

- No voy a desayunar en medio de un caso, no como en medio de un caso John.

- ¡Pero he puesto la aclaración de 8 en adelante!

- No como durante casos.

- Esta bien, como quieras. Pero si no estás en un caso te voy a preparar el desayuno mas obscenamente grande de todos y te lo vas a comer.¿Está claro?

- Quisiera verte intentarlo.- La respuesta salió en medio de una sonrisa desafiante, con ese tono de voz grave vibrante de barítono rodeada por una cadencia de insinuación. No pudo evitarlo, sabía que no había tenido la intensión, pero Sherlock se las había arreglado para sonar condenadamente sensual y generarle un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina.

Sherlock repasó una vez más la lista y asintió conforme, ajeno a la perturbación de su compañero. El detective saltó fuera de su sofá con esa agilidad casi felina que le caracterizaba y tomó ambas listas para guardarlas en el interior de la calavera, justo ahí encima de la chimenea.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo John Watson.- Declaró Sherlock con solemnidad, ofreciéndole su mano en un apretón simbolizo que sellaría aquel arreglo permanente en su relación.

John pensó que aquella frase jamás fue usada mejor. Tomó la mano de Sherlock y en vez de aquel apretón requerido, jaló el cuerpo de su amigo hacia el y presionó sus labios contra los del detective. Si, definitivamente era un placer.

* * *

><p>Quedó cortito lo sé, pero prometo que la continuación no se tardará demasiado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, en verdad, me han animado bastante. Un abrazo grande :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorpresa! Mucho más rápido de lo que seguro imaginaron ( bitch , mucho más rapido de lo que yo misma imaginé). La verdad que empece a escribir anoche y terminé hace nada, sorprendida de lo rápido que salio este capítulo. Muchas gracias por la buena onda. La vedad que siento mi primer intento de fic han sido muy pacientes y la buena onda que me han mandado sin duda me ayuda a querer continuar. Ojalá los pasos dado hayan sido certeros, estoy nerviosa. Bueno nada, espero que les guste, siempre es lindo cuando me lo hacen saber. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Ending´s Issues - Part Two-<strong>

Sucede que vivir como la pareja de Sherlock no era tan diferente a lo que ya hacía de todas formas. Ellos no cambiarían de un día para otro y descubrir eso fue bueno. Todavía el detective le arrastraba a Scottland Yard y a las escenas de crimen sin consideración a lo que John estuviera haciendo (no es que se resistiera de todas maneras), aún pasaban cinco minutos frente al cadáver antes de que Sherlock encontrara un responsable, tres de esos cinco minutos eran usados para insultar a Anderson por supuesto. Sally Donovan todavía les llamaba "freaks" y hacía comentarios jocosos sobre la naturaleza de su relación.

John continuaba trabajando y faltando a sus horas de clínica cuando un caso era más importante, Sherlock tocaba el violín a deshoras, sus silencios eran largos e ignoraba a su compañero por largos periodos. Mycroft todavía se aparecía por el departamento abriendo las pequeñas batallas intelectuales entre los chicos Holmes. Si Mycroft sabía algo sobre el nuevo arreglo en su relación, se callaba su opinión, cosa que en verdad John agradecía. Sin embargo los momentos en que se sintió observado silenciosamente por el hermano mayor de Sherlock aumentaron porcentualmente.

No se habían vuelto a tocar.

Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su arreglo uno podría pensar que es lo primero que cambiaría entre ellos. El apasionado Sherlock prácticamente ciego de lujuria que John había conocido aquella noche no había vuelvo a mostrarse. El que permanecía junto a él era el mismo detective consultor de siempre, brillante, analítico, insufrible, que alternaba sus periodos maniacos con el aburrimiento crónico, su mayor enemigo después de Jim Moriarty (a veces le quitaba el primer puesto). A ratos John buscaba con la mirada en aquel sujeto algún rastro del Sherlock que se había abalanzado como bestia en celo sobre él. Los primeros días una impronta dentaria perfectamente marcada sobre su cuello y hombro eran las únicas señales de la existencia de esa criatura mítica. Cuando las estudió frente al espejo del baño la mañana siguiente gimió indignado, el maldito prácticamente podía hacer reconocimiento forense de la identidad de Sherlock con esas "marcas amorosas". Pero la piel empezó a sanar y unas semanas después la garganta de John estaba cubierta por la pálida de siempre. Sin la evidencia física y con las memorias cada vez más borrosas del acto en cuestión, John empezó a dudar. ¿De verdad aquello había sucedido?

Dormían juntos y se habían besado. Probablemente la única señal, aparte de los papeles bajo la calavera, de que el trato había sido efectivo. De hecho fue el mismo Sherlock quien le recibió un día al regreso de la clínica con la noticia de que la mayoría de las pertenencias de John habían sido mudadas al cuarto de Sherlock, o como era conocido ahora, el cuarto. Uno solo para ambos. Su cuarto.

- ¿Sherlock por qué mis camisas no están en su lugar? Y mi laptod... ¿La confiscaste otra vez? - Preguntó John bajando por las escaleras provenientes de su habitación, con una pequeña nota de indignación en su voz.

Sherlock se encontraba en el salón, precisamente frente a la ventana, vestido en su bata azul sobre el pijama y apuntando a los transeúntes londinenses con su dedo índice simulando una pistola.

- Ah... ¿Pretendiendo otra vez que disparas a la gente? Sherlock eso puede no ser muy politico. ¿Lo sábes verdad?

- Estoy aburrido.- murmuró continuando con su fantasía de snipper. - Míralos John, tan pequeños y aburridos en sus pequeñas y aburridas rutinarias existencias...

- Ya. Claro. ¿Dónde están mis pertenencias?

Sherlock se volvió a mirarlo y señaló con un gesto de cabeza en dirección a su propia habitación. Sin comprender del todo John hizo el camino hasta el cuarto y encontró que ahora varias de sus propiedades se disponían armoniosamente mezcladas con las de Sherlock. Revisando el armario y los cajones halló su ropa. ¡Incluso había librado el cajón de las placas petri! Aquello era bastante considerado para los estándares de su compañero, reconoció John gratamente sorprendido.

Entonces estaba el cuarto, de ambos, donde dormían juntos aunque a destiempos. John que era el más ordenado con sus horarios de sueño, siempre era el primero en ir a la cama. Lograba dormirse rápidamente y unas horas después Sherlock le seguía. Por lo general Sherlock se acostaba después y se levantaba antes, pero John siempre estaba consciente de cuando esto pasaba. Su sueño era ligero y aunque reconocía en su compañero los intentos por meterse sutilmente a la cama, el siempre despertaba con el movimiento de las sábanas y el cambio de peso en el colchón. No le molestaba despertarse, porque cuando Sherlock finalmente se acostaba uno de sus propios puntos en el arreglo entraba en vigencia. No estaba del todo seguro de como proceder pero fue más fácil de lo que imagino en un principio. La primera noche John despertó y en la oscuridad encontró la silueta de Sherlock acomodando la almohada y jalando de las sábanas acaparadas por el doctor.

- Humm, lo siento.- Susurró con voz adormilada, cediéndole más sábanas.

Sherlock se cubrió casi hasta la cabeza y se giró sin decir una palabra, dándole la espalda. Permaneció observándole, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la poca luz permitiéndole ver como las sábanas se adherían a los músculos de la espalda, los sutiles relieves de las vértebras, sus párpados pesados fueron entrecerrándose cuando escuchó a su compañero hablarle.

- Fui a Oxford. - Murmuró Sherlock, pero lo suficientemente alto como para darse a entender con claridad.- Licenciatura en química. No me gradué sin embargo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó John, con genuina curiosidad. Aún de espaldas Sherlock se encogió de hombros y hundió su rostro en la almohada, amortiguando el sonido de su voz.

- No lo necesitaba.

- ¿Aburrido. Soso. Predecible?- Inquirió el doctor soltando una risita.

John no había podido ser testigo de cuando una de sus comisura de estiró en una media sonrisa satisfecha.

- Buenas noches, Sherlock.- Deseó John y se giró hacia su propio costado.

- Buenas noches, John.- murmuró en respuesta.

Y así durmieron, espalda con espalda y separados por los suficientes centímetros como para jamás sentir el contacto mutuo.

Con los días las pequeñas charlas de almohada se volvieron la muestra más evidente de que su arreglo seguía vivo. Así supo que solo la madre de Sherlock seguía viva y que para su sorpresa, residía en Francia. Mummy, cuyo nombre verdadero era Dauphine Holmes, gozaba de excelente salud y un importante reconocimiento tanto en la sociedad británica como francesa en el campo de la colección de arte. De hecho ella descendía de una larga extirpe de coleccionistas de arte, con lo que su familia ya había amansado una pequeña fortuna antes de que uniera a William Abadie Holmes, terrateniente inglés. Que la familia de Sherlock por parte materna tuviera una raíz francesa tan fuerte resolvió algunas dudas en su compañero.

- Ahora entiendo porque cuando duermes balbuceas cosas en francés.- Comentó con satisfacción John una noche. Sherlock y él conversaban en la oscuridad, acostados sobre sus espaldas con la vista en el techo de la habitación.

- Yo no hago eso.- Espetó el detective girándose y descansando su peso en el codo, tratando de encontrar el rostro de John en la oscuridad. No lo veía con detalles pero lo escuchó reírse socarronamente.

- Claro que sí, te remueves y me despiertas así que tengo que escucharte balbucear cosas que creo son amenazas en francés y verte babeando la almohada.

- ¡No babeo la almohada!- La risita irónica creció hasta ser una franca risa de burla.- ¡Et vous ronflez comme un mammouth John Watson!- gritó Sherlock.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. John intento aguantarlo pero fue insoportable, estalló en una risa que le hicieron doler las costillas y le cobró todo el aire en los pulmones. Sherlock con las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de indignación fue todo lo que vio en la oscuridad antes de escuchar una segunda risa haciéndole coro.

- No... tengo... idea de lo que... lo que acabas de decir.- Logró articular con dificultad entre risas y la falta de aire.

- Oh John no puedo creer que en verdad no sepas nada de francés. - Dijo Sherlock intentando aplacar sus risas, no lográndolo del todo.

- Fui a Francia una vez en un viaje escolar hace demasiados años Sherlock, y sobreviví dignamente conociendo una única frase.

- ¿Cuál?

-Je ne comprands pas, je suis anglais. - Murmuró con una sonrisa descarada. Esta vez fue el turno de Sherlock para reír alto dejándose caer sobre su espalda sobre la cama junto a John.

Las risas cómplices por chistes estúpidos seguían igual, eso nunca cambiaría entre ellos_. ¿Por qué tienes una tabla periódica en la pared? _Quiso John saber una noche. Ya la había visto un par de veces, pero no fue hasta que se mudó a la habitación que había pensado conscientemente en ella. Era una tabla grande, simple, pero no lo suficientemente hermosa como para fines decorativos. No podría tener un fin práctico, John apostaba su Browning L9A1 a que su compañero sabía la tabla periódica de memoria. La razón de la misma, le explicó Sherlock esa noche, fue conservar la única cosa que tomó de su antigua sala de estudio en la mansión Holmes. Cuando se marchó para vivir solo se llevó unas pocas cosas de su casa, la tabla periódica y el cráneo de su esqueleto de cuerpo completo entre ellos. En parte por motivos sentimentales (Sherlock no lo puso así, pero John no podía dudarlo) y principalmente por irritar a Mycroft.

Había aprendido judo y baritsu en su adolescencia, después de una paliza recibida por unos compañeros de la academia. Si estaba decidido a continuar con esa vida de meterse en problemas, mejor saber defenderse. Entre parcas y antiguas anécdotas escolares Sherlock dejó entrever que no había tenido amigos durante su juventud. Lo más cercano a uno fue un muchacho en la universidad, Victor, que según las palabras textuales del detective era "afectuoso" con él. Aparentemente Sherlock había llegado a respetarlo y hasta acostumbrado a su presencia, Victor sonaba a un buen sujeto, deslumbrado por la inteligencia del menor de los Holmes y con más paciencia que el resto de los que le rodeaban por entonces, lo suficiente como para tolerar los hábitos particulares de Sherlock. Sin embargo las intensiones del muchacho iban más allá. Un tarde en el laboratorio de la universidad acorraló a su Sherlock y lo besó. No mucho después Victor Trevor salió de su vida.

- Había tenido la impresión de que nunca besaste a nadie. - Confesó el rubio al terminar la historia. Demasiado tarde sin embargo, pues Sherlock ya se había quedado dormido como para escucharlo.

O al menos es lo que John creyó antes de girarse y dormir el también. Ellos no se habían vuelto a tocar desde ese primer beso que sellara el acuerdo. El ex militar recordaba como había jalado a Sherlock hacia si, presionando sus labios contra los del detective y que como resultado el hombre más joven se quedara totalmente tieso. Sus músculos tensos y su boca apretada, sin devolverle la caricia. Se separó y cuando lo miró, Sherlock tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, parpadeaba confundido y buscaba en la expresión de John algo que delatara el motivo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" parecía preguntarle sin palabras. Pobre de respuestas el doctor se marchó a la cocina para preparar té. Sin volver a mencionar el asunto Sherlock atrajo su celular y comenzó a mandarle mensajes a Lestrade, exigiendo casos. Ninguno habló del asunto.

Un día de casos viajaron a Cardiff para investigar el triple homicidio de la familia Donoso, la evidencia había sido recolectada por la policía del lugar antes de que ellos llegaran, sin que Sherlock pudiera echarle un vistazo a los elementos más importantes de la investigación. Unas cuantas llamadas a Lestrade y la policía local accedió a compartir las piezas de evidencia como así también permitir el ingreso del detective consultor y su compañero a la morgue a primera hora, antes de que los cuerpos fueran llevados para ser velados. Por lo tanto tuvieron que pasar la noche ahí, alquilaron una habitación en un hotel cercano a la estación de policía (si la gente no hablaba antes, ahora lo haría cuando descubrieran que no necesitaban de dos camas) y compartieron lecho como todas las noches anteriores, esta vez Sherlock no durmió para nada pero se mantuvo acostado a su lado, como si velara su sueño.

- Si he tenido la experiencia previa de besos.- Declaró repentinamente y John tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender como eso se relacionaba con las hipótesis del caso, tema que minuto antes habían estado desentrañando.

- Oh... bien.- Contestó automáticamente. Luego lo pensó mejor y frunció el ceño, confuso.- Espera. ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto que sí John.- Respondió, quizás más bruscamente de lo necesario, mientras rodaba los ojos y cruzaba de brazos.

- Oh... ¿Víctor y yo?

Sherlock asintió mirándolo fijo, como si lo desafiara.

- E Irene Adler.- Pronunció lentamente.

La Mujer. Pudo haber nombrado a Anderson en su lista y la idea no sería más repelente. La señorita Adler le provocaba malestar, siempre lo había hecho. John sabía exactamente la razón, sobre todo ahora, ella le causaba celos. La Mujer había sido la única persona capaz de ocasionar en Sherlock lo más parecido a una alteración emocional. Lo había escuchado tartamudear frente a ella en el salón de su casa cuando la desnuda fémina admitió que le atraían los detectives, la emoción que pretendía ocultar cuando recibía uno de esos mensajes de texto. Todavía recordaba la navidad en que la pensó muerta, la tristeza de sus melodías. Pero por sobre todo, el final de su relación, confesado tiempo atrás, se había arriesgado y ninguna célula terrorista en Karachi fue capaz de evitar que la salvara. Sin embargo era ahí donde se perdía el rastro, ellos no se habían comunicado nuevamente. _"Las mejores historias de amor, señor Holmes, son las que terminan antes de comenzar_". Fueron las palabras que Irene pronunció frente a Sherlock, antes de tomar el beso pendiente y huir.

No estaba seguro de cuales eran las intensiones de Sherlock, él sabía cuan celoso le ponía el que nombrara a La Mujer, pero cualquiera fueran, John no le daría el gusto de que lo viera perturbado. Simplemente se sentó en la cama y buscó la mirada desafiante de su detective. Sherlock no tenía idea.

Se reclinó y ahuecó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del más joven. Imprimiendo con su pulgar pequeñas caricias se acercó más, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su boca.

- No es lo mismo, Sherlock. - murmuró sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, hoy azules, que alternaban entre la mirada de John y sus labios ansiosamente.- Dejarte besar a dar un beso. Pero no te preocupes, vas a aprender. - Sentenció, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla antes de apartarse y volver a acostarse, como siempre, dándole la espalda.

- Buenas noches, Sherlock.

- B-Buenas noches... John.- musitó en la oscuridad de la habitación.

El caso de Cardiff fue más intenso de lo que esperaban, al menos un ocho, confesó Sherlock con un tono lúgubre pero demasiado emocionado (no es decente, había dicho la señora Hudson). Ambos se habían exigido hasta los limites de su resistencia física e intelectual durante el proceso, pocas horas de sueño (ninguna en el caso del detective), pequeños y esporádicos almuerzos, correr de un sitio para otro, luchar contra la frustración de una burocracia que obstaculizaba la evolución de la investigación (la policía local de Cardiff se adjudicaba el caso pero Scottland Yard quería tomarlo debido a que la evidencia mostraba que el asesino podría ser el mismo de un antiguo caso que era de su jurisdicción). John se encontró más solicitado en ayuda que otras veces, siempre que estaba desocupado descubría a Sherlock mirándolo fijamente como si buscara su atención. Cuando el blogger le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda, sorprendentemente Sherlock le respondía que si y le daba alguna tarea. Revisando las copias de los videos de seguridad de una planta de desechos tóxicos en sus respectivas computadoras, John apartó la vista de la pantalla por unos segundos y notó que otra vez el detective lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó John y su amigo asintió silenciosamente antes de volver a su labor.

Ocho días después el caso estuvo cerrado. Un agotado Sherlock le expuso rápidamente su teoría a Lestrade vía telefónica y las patrullas policiales rodearon quince minutos después la casa del presunto asesino. El sujeto había entrado en pánico al verse acorralado, para alguien tan inteligente y cuidadoso a la hora de cometer una serie de asesinatos, termino siendo demasiado pasional al decidir, en el calor del momento, acabar con su vida. Un balazo en la sien y se terminó. Aquello siempre ponía de mal humor a los policías, no solo porque el maldito no iba a pagar por los crímenes cometidos, sino porque la situación acarreaba un papeleo que los mantendría ocupados varias horas. "Maldito cerdo egoísta" Escucharon mascullar a Lestrade cuando llegaron a la estación.

En estos casos ni siquiera ellos se libraban de la documentación, a regañadientes Sherlock era llevado hasta las oficinas de Scottland Yard para completar el papeleo requerido. John tenía su propia dosis también. Así que ahí estaban, encerrados en la pequeña oficina de paredes vidriadas, John, Sherlock, Lestrade, unos cuantos oficiales incluidos, para su pesar, Donovan y Anderson. Todos se veían cansados y deseosos de terminar una vez con el asunto. El ex militar completaba formulación y mantenía un ojo puesto en Sherlock al mismo tiempo, su amigo estaba ansioso. Normalmente siempre quería volver a casa apenas terminaba una investigación, no había novedad en eso, pero este día su compañero estaba más intranquilo y ansioso de lo normal. Intercambiaban miradas, se removía inquieto en su asiento, garabateaba en los informes y se jaloneaba de un mechón de rizos en la sien. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a cierto grado de histrionismo de su parte, las expresiones cambiantes en el rostro del menor de los Holmes eran preocupantes, no podía descifrarlas más allá de la ansiedad y el deseo urgente de marcharse.

- Ey... no te preocupes, ya casi terminamos. - Le dijo John en voz baja, palmeando amistosamente su mano.

Sherlock reaccionó de forma inesperada, abriendo aun más sus ojos y apartando la mano como si el tacto de John le hiciera daño. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora?

No completaron todo el trabajo, un par de formularios más y Sherlock simplemente se puso de pie y me largó. John intento calmar las protestas de Lestrade prometiéndole que volverían en la mañana pero aún así se marchó tras su amigo con las protestas ruidosas de Sally Donovan a sus espaldas.

El camino de regreso en el taxi fue silencioso y rápido, Sherlock mantenía el rostro pegado a la ventana y no lo apartó de ahí en todo el trayecto hasta Baker Street. Por su parte el blogger revisaba su reloj constatando la hora, cuando la adrenalina descendía podía notar todo aquello que había estado solapando, el cansancio, el hambre. Dios, se estaba muriendo de hambre, y estaba seguro que en el piso no tenían nada de comer. Quizás la señora Hudson podía ayudarlos, esa mujer era una santa y siempre los sacaba de apuros.

Prácticamente como un autómata le pagó al taxista y salio caminando tras Sherlock, quien parecía demasiado apurado. ¿De donde sacaba tanta energía? Hizo los escalones y marchó directo hacia la cocina. Poner el agua a hervir, buscar las tasas, buscar en alacenas y cajones algún rastro de alimento inocuo que no hubiera sido involucrado en los experimentos de Sherlock. Escuchar a Sherlock moverse nervioso alrededor del salón, ¿qué tanto hacía? Se volvió para echarle un vistazo y lo encontró en la puerta de la cocina con una mirada indescifrable, dejando la calavera en la mesa y estirando un papel en su mano.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Sherlock se aproximó aún más, provocando que John retrocediera. La lista. Su lista, Sherlock tenía aquella lista oculta dentro de la calavera. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

- Quiero algo y lo voy a pedir directamente.

Entonces era eso, finalmente iba a reclamar algo. John apagó la cocina y dejó la taza a un lado, asintiendo lentamente.

- Bien, me parece justo. ¿Qué es?

No pudo retroceder cuando Sherlock se acercó unos metros más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia, inclinó su rostro hasta su cuello y empezó a acariciar la piel de ese sector con los suaves toques de su nariz, aspirando el aroma de su compañero.

- Oh Dios me gusta como hueles.- Murmuró tan bajito que apenas fue audible.

- Sherlock... ¿qué es?- Repitió, intentando mantener la calma, pero su pulso se disparó cuando el detective rozó con sus dedos el cabello en la nuca de John, cerrando su mano ahí y empujándolo más cerca todavía. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y provoco una puntada directamente en su ingle, con anticipación.

- Bésame.- Pidió, levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a sus ojos. - Dijiste que iba a aprender, quiero aprender John, bésame de nuevo.

Parte de su cerebro le intentaba explicar que a causa de la fatiga había colapsado en las escaleras de la entrada y ahora alucinaba. Otra parte la mandó a pasear y presionó sus labios contra los de Sherlock, otra vez.

La vez anterior no pudo ser conciente de los detalles, como que los labios de su compañero eran suaves pero firmes, con la consistencia exacta para morder. No hubo tensión ni rechazo en esta ocasión, el efecto fue contrario, Sherlock se presiono más sobre él, poniendo en contacto su pecho, su cintura, cadera, los brazos le rodearon en un abrazo y John aprovechó para tomar su nuca y girar su cabeza hasta encontrar un ángulo que le permitiera profundizar más el beso.

Chupó el labio inferior de Sherlock, atrapándolo entre los suyos y acariciándolo suavemente con su lengua. _"Cuando te lamen los labios, Sherlock, significa que debes abrirlos"_ quiso explicar, lamiendo repetidamente los labios del detective hasta que finalmente los separó y buscó acariciar a John con su lengua. Sherlock ahogo un jadeo cuando John tomó completa posesión de su boca. Invadió su interior, lo probó y chupó.

Los labios constituyen una de las zonas con mayor terminaciones nerviosas de todo el tejido epidémico... fue el último pensamiento lógico en el cerebro del detective. Aquello se sentía tan bien. El olor a John embotagaba sus demás sentidos, pero el tacto era conquistado por la boca de John y su sabor. Respiraba agitado y solo quería estar más cerca, sentirlo en todos lados. La idea lo abrumó cuando John mordió sus labios y escuchó escapar de su propia garganta un gemido profundo.

No era suficiente, sentía hambre, un hambre insoportable por John y por todo lo que le estaba haciendo, necesitaba aún más. Le devolvió el beso imitando los movimientos, eso era distinto, John tenía razón y en verdad el no tenía idea. Besar no es lo mismo que dejarse besar. Los sonidos que brotaban de su voz, irregulares quedándose en algún punto entre jadeos y gemidos, la respiración alterada de John. Sus manos perdiéndose en el interior de su saco, tanteando los bordes de su pantalón y apresurándose a quitar la camisa blanca que llevaba. El mismo terminó sacándose el saco y desprendiendo los últimos botones. No pudo continuar, John había descendido de su boca a su cuello y mordido, haciéndolo exhalar bruscamente.

Llevó sus dos manos a los hombros de John y las clavo ahí, como aferrándose presa del vértigo, era como caer y el ex militar, su John, era lo único a lo que valía la pena sostenerse. El por su parte continúo su impecable trabajo besando y succionando su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula, mientras sus manos tanteaban el resto de los botones de la camisa. La desprendió por completo y se tomó unos segundos para contemplar el pecho pálido y firme del detective. Sin perder tiempo continuo su descenso progresivo por el pecho, besando y chupando, probando todo lo posible de esa piel. Cerró sus labios alrededor de uno de los pezones, jugando con su lengua antes de capturarlo entre sus dientes y tirar ligeramente de el.

La respuesta fue sorprendente, Sherlock abrió los ojos y la boca, se arqueo sobre el cuerpo de John y dejó escapar el ruido más increíble de sus labios. Un lamento, un gimoteo, sin duda un sonido al que John se podía volver adicto. Quería provocarlo una y otra vez, mierda, el quería destruir a Sherlock Holmes y volver a armarlo a besos y caricias.

- J-joh-nnn...- Pronunció a duras penas el agitado detective.

- ¿Humm?- Fue la respuesta obtenida mientras repartía besos fugaces en el borde de su mandíbula.

- Cama. Ahora.

- Oh Dios, sí. - Coincidió John tomándolo del brazo y la cintura, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación. La única, de ambos. Su habitación.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

1- La historia sobre la familia de Sherlock es parcialmente cierta, es decir, en verdad su madre tiene raíces francesas y viene de una familia de coleccionistas de arte. Su padre al parecer viene de una familia acaudalada de terratenientes. Porque un tipo con tanta plata necesita compartir piso? Es algo que nunca comprendere, pero no me quejo.

2- Sherlock se queja en francés que John ronca como un mamut. John dice "No comprendo, soy inglés". La frase la he traido de mi nueva obsesion (nah mentira, solo estoy copada) Merlin, otra serie de la BBC. Es una frasecita que sale en los videos diaries de Bradley James.

3- Victor Trevor no es invento mio, de hecho se cree que fue amigo de Sherlock en su juventud. Las circuntanscias de esto lo desconozco, nunca he leído las novelas de sir arthur conan doyle, y tenia la intensión de buscar información al respecto para aclararles más esto. Pero tengo sueño y me dejé pasar, asi que bue, ya se los debo. 


End file.
